A Late Night Visit
by Trojan'12
Summary: One late night visit was all it took to make Harry and Hermione so much more. With their attempted relationships with the two youngest Weasley's already over with, now all they have left is each other. *A 7th year Post-DH Ficlet.*
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns.

A Late Night Visit

Just some background information: After the war and back at Hogwarts, the trio were given a private dorm so they didn't have to room up with kids they didn't really know. All the students from their year (Neville, Lavender, Seamus, etc.) have graduated.

…

Hermione tried to dig her head deeper into her pillow, but something was telling her to open her eyes. Fluttering them open briefly in the hope to get more comfortable, she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye. She shot up and gasped.

"Harry…"

"Sorry," came the voice of her best friend, stepping closer to her bed so he wasn't just an ominous shape in the dark, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Hermione glanced down to her thin white tank and shyly drew the covers up around her, "Um, what's wrong?"

Harry took a moment to answer, "I was just making sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, still just looking at her, "Right… well, night then."

"Harry!" Hermione called him quietly just as he put his hand on her door knob. He quickly let go and turned around.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. Although, she could hardly ever think straight when he stared at her so expectantly like that.

"Um, it's cold in here," she blurted out.

Harry sent her an odd look. In truth, it was rather hot tonight. That explained the thinness of her night shirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and then looked at him with a small smile, "Keep me company?"

"Sure."

Scooting over to make room for him, he silently got in the bed with enough space in between them so it wasn't too awkward. Silence consumed them for a moment before Hermione rolled on her side to look at him.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Harry got quiet again before he asked back, "How'd you know?"

Hermione simply shrugged. She couldn't admit to him that she'd heard him earlier that night. When the three of them had moved into their private dorm, the first thing Harry did was set up silencing wards around his room. Luckily though, with some extensive research Hermione was able to create a hole through the charm on the wall that their rooms shared. At the time, she felt like a terrible untrustworthy friend. But for her own sake, she wanted to make sure he was okay at night.

Usually, if his nightmare's lasted for a while or if he was making painful sounds she's break in and wake him. But that night, his noises didn't sound painful so she didn't bother.

"I know you," Hermione answered him.

His lips quirked into a discrete smile at her words, "Err, it was about Dobby…" he finally spoke, lying through his teeth.

Hermione grabbed his hand under the covers, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help it?"

"You're doing it," he replied with half closed eyes. A confused look took over her face and her hand stiffened. Harry glanced into her eyes and quickly corrected himself, "I mean, usually I just need someone to talk to."

"Oh," she nodded relaxing her hand in Harry's, "You're welcome then."

"So…"

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly, knowing there was something he wanted to get off his chest.

"You and Ron were fighting pretty hard earlier. Is everything okay?" he asked as nonchalant as possible.

Hermione sighed and looked away, "Hardly."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I definitely wouldn't consider it paradise, Harry."

Harry propped himself up on an elbow so he could see her better, "What's up?"

Hermione tried to shrug it off, "I think we jumped into things. Maybe I was wrong…" Harry continued listening, paying close attention to the way her mouth moved, "…You know I thought that all of our fighting meant something more and that when we were finally together it'd all go away."

"But its gotten worse," Harry understood.

"I'm sorry you have to hear it," she apologized sincerely.

Harry shook his head, not wanting her to think it was a burden for him, "I just want you guys to be happy."

"I think we will be after today."

"Yeah?" Harry gave her a look prompting her to continue.

"I told him we should just be friends again," Hermione revealed, not meeting Harry's eyes. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her or rebuke her for making the wrong choice.

Harry almost let his mouth fall open, "Seriously?"

Hermione nodded cautiously, still waiting for his stance on the matter.

"Bloody hell…" Harry muttered, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling, "That's crazy Hermione."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"I dunno. Just crazy… I mean everyone thought you and him were a perfect match," Harry told her while trying to ignore the jumble of emotions playing around in his head.

"By everyone, you mean the Weasley's and you?"

"Well… the Weasley's for sure," Harry told her hesitantly.

Hermione looked at him intently, "Not you?"

Harry shrugged, "I mean… I dunno. I just thought that- like you guys were _my_ best mates."

"And the only thing we had in common was you?" Hermione finished for him, wondering if he could really be thinking the exact thing she felt.

"Yeah… does that make me sound like a git?" he asked with a grin, hoping to get a smile out of her. Honestly, he didn't mean to put it exactly like that.

Hermione laughed, "If it was anyone else, I'm sure they would. But no, it's just the truth."

"You can't force things to happen," Harry told her sensibly, "If it was meant to be-"

"It's not and let's leave it at that," she cut him off immediately. "Honestly, me and Ron never even made sense. It wasn't going anywhere, so better I ended it now so we could possibly salvage our friendship, right?"

Harry nodded, "Right."

"Like, look at you and Ginny," she rambled on waving out her hand, "You're both getting back to being friends again, right?"

"Mhmm," Harry sounded, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione quirked a smile, "What was that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, turning back to her, "me and Ginny don't really talk at all."

"Oh…" she mumbled with her cheeks tingeing faintly. Her assumptions were based on how both Harry and Ginny had been acting totally fine and over with it in the last few weeks since their break up. Avoidance could have been the key to that.

"Were you made when she and Neville went to Hogsmeade together?"

"Not at all. I was really happy for them. Ginny deserves to be happy, I'm just not the guy that could do that for her. And I'm fine with it," he answered sincerely, the answer flowing easily out of him.

Hermione smiled at him, "You're a great bloke Harry. I wish Ron could be as considerate as you."

Harry smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really?"

Hermione imitated his look and stared back at him for a few moments before she cracked into a grin, "No."

They both shared a fit of laughter as he told her he didn't think so. The room again consumed with silence for a few minutes, Harry and Hermione both lying contently in the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Harry smiled softly, "I think you'll be happier now that you don't have to put all your energy into trying not to fight with him."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it."

"And plus, I think deep down Ron really wants to get out and play the field for a bit," she continued with a smirk.

Harry laughed, "And you? Do you want to start dating soon?"

"I don't think blokes will be lining up to date me," Hermione told him in an indifferent tone with a slight shrug.

Harry frowned at this, "Why do you think that?"

"I'm just not exactly dating material for most of the men out there."

"I think you are," Harry contested without a moment's hesitation.

Hermione was surprised with his adamancy, "You do?"

"Yeah," he replied eagerly, "I mean, why wouldn't blokes want to date you? You're smart, clever, b- pretty…"

Hermione smile at his sweetness but still knew better, "Harry, do you know any decent blokes that would like their woman smarter than them? And thank you, but you feel obligated to say that because we're best friends."

"No, I-"

"What about you?" she asked quickly, not wanting the attention anymore, "You can't well expect for me to go on about myself the entire time."

Harry was suddenly nervous. He was okay discussing love matters with her as the person but not as him, "Uh, we can change the topic now."

"Oh no you don't! Come on Potter, spill your guts."

Harry sighed and looked at her face, aglow with expectancy, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Anything," she answered, getting more comfortable with her pillows.

Harry looked into her eyes for a few seconds and instantly knew he shouldn't feel uncomfortable. He could talk about anything with Hermione and she would never not listen the way he wanted to be listened to his whole life. She would always be there for him, and that was something he would grasp onto with both hands until the day he died.

"Okay…"

…

The next morning when Hermione woke up she felt constricted. She tried squirming around to get free from the tightness but something pulled her further into the hard barricade. Her body froze and eyes shot open upon her recognition of the breathing mass behind her.

Slowly, Hermione glanced down to find an arm slung over her waist, holding onto her carefully. A deep breath and sounds of awakening behind her jolted her into a panic, knowing that Harry was soon to wake up and realize what he was doing. This was surely going to be the most awkward moment of her life!

Quickly, she shut her eyes again hoping she wouldn't have to confront him about the predicament.

"Damn it," she heard him curse faintly after a minute of silence. The arm slid from her waist back to its owner and then she could feel the weight on the bed shifting.

Harry got up as easily as he could so not to disturb Hermione and then gently placed the covers back over her. He paused for the slightest moment before turning and tip-toeing out of her room.

As soon as the door clicked close, Hermione shot up from her position and stared at it with a confused look. Had Harry really been holding her all night long? Obviously, he hadn't meant to because he sounded upset when he left.

But still, how does that happen to only best friends?

With that thought still on her mind, Hermione rose from the bed and headed into her private bathroom for her morning shower, preparing herself to deal with the slew of questions she was currently wondering. Little did she know that Harry was in the next room over taking a colder shower than usual and wondering some of the exact same things.

…

****

This will be my first multi-chapter fic, so please review and let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns.

A Late Night Visit

Chapter 2: Tangled

--

Harry and Ron walked down to breakfast together after Ron told him that he'd heard Hermione leave a few minutes ago. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry immediately spotted Hermione and instinctively made his way over to her. He didn't realize who she was sitting next to until he was right in front of them.

"Morning Hermione… hey Ginny."

"Hi," she replied before turning awkwardly back to her breakfast.

"Good morning boys," Hermione greeted both of them, putting her confusion when she met Harry's eyes out of her head.

Harry smiled and Ron just lifted his hand in a semi-wave.

"You should hurry and snatch up an omelet. They're really good this morning," Hermione told them, trying to smooth over the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yeah, they look great," Harry said sitting down next to her and grabbing for his fork.

"Not hungry Ron?" Hermione asked him noticing that he didn't sit but was glancing desperately at the food Harry was shoveling onto his plate.

"Um, I have to go talk to Dennis about some quidditch stuff," he muttered not meeting her eyes. Before Harry and Hermione could question it, Ron had taken off towards the opposite end of the table.

"Okay…" Hermione voiced skeptically, but turning back to her breakfast nonetheless. She figured it'd be a while before Ron was comfortable being near her again.

"Hey Hermione, what time is it?" Ginny asked after swallowing a bite.

The brunette witch glanced down to the watch her parents had gotten her for her birthday, "About 8:15."

"Uh oh," Ginny sounded, pushing her plate away from her and gathering her bag from under the table. Both Harry and Hermione gave her questioning looks.

"I promised my mum I'd write to her this morning," she explained. "See you in class."

"Bye," Hermione replied. Harry would have said good bye to her as well, but she had taken off down the aisle in a hurry.

"Wow," Hermione muttered, looking to Harry once they were alone.

Harry grinned, "We sure know how to clear a table, don't we?"

Hermione let out a laugh, "Something tells me we'll have to be getting used to that for a while."

"Probably. But I guess there isn't anything we can do about it. They'll come around in their own time," Harry said, taking another bite, "This is really good."

Hermione smiled, finding it cute the way he could talk with his mouth full and not spit it all over her. She frowned slightly; she had never really referred to Harry as cute before.

Internally, she let it go and let out a small yawn.

"You're tired?"

She nodded, "We fell asleep way past my bedtime last night."

Harry grinned again, "Sorry. I had a good time though…" he trailed off, going out on a limb by telling her.

"Yeah it was nice," she agreed truthfully. Harry had opened up about so many things last night and they had continued talking up until 2:30 in the morning. She had a feeling that he had never spoken to anyone, not even Ron, about some of the things he wanted to do and see, and felt quite honored that he chose to discuss it with her first.

They both turned away with discrete grins. Hermione looked up to the loud guffaws of laughter coming from the other end of the table to see Ron telling a story to the teens a year younger than they and making big gestures with his hands. He slammed his arm down and the kids, especially the girls, laughed loudly, causing Ron to grin from ear to ear. Hermione smiled and continued on with their surroundings. She noticed that her and Harry were quite isolated from the groups on either ends of the table.

She turned to him and smiled, "Well at least we have each other."

Harry smiled back, "My thoughts exactly."

…

Later that night Hermione was back in the dorm she shared with Ron and Harry, in her room changing into some pajamas. Overall the day had run by smoothly, which Hermione was rather grateful for. Of course, Ron avoided her by all costs during classes so she and Harry winded up sharing tables at the front of each class.

She didn't let the strange situation earlier that morning make it weird between Harry and her and was glad that he seemed to forget about it as well. That wasn't to say she had forgotten about it because it was currently the memory occupying her thoughts.

Hermione pulled her tank top over her head and then climbed into bed, still thinking on the matter.

Was it a simple mistake? Did it mean nothing? Was she reading too far into it?

"Probably just an accident. Maybe he had a dream about someone else or something…"

The thought made Hermione cringe inside. She didn't want Harry to be in the same bed as her but having dreams about another girl. Hell, she didn't want him to have dreams about girls period!

"Relax… you're thinking way too much about this," she told herself, releasing a deep breath she'd be unknowingly holding and settling deeper into her pillow.

"It's never going to happen again so forget about it."

With that last calming thought, she let her eyes fall close and tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

__

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, blearily trying to focus in the dark room.

The door cracked open and Harry's head popped through, "Hermione?"

"Harry?" she called out in a daze. Was she dreaming?

"Oh, were you sleeping? Sorry, I probably should've known. Go back to sleep," he whispered quietly and moving to close the door.

"No wait," she told him, rubbing at her eyes. Harry looked back at her and she smiled faintly, "I'm awake now."

"I really didn't mean to wake you up…" he apologized again, stepping further into the room.

"Harry, its fine. What are you doing up?"

Harry shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. I thought maybe you'd be up doing homework or something…"

"We finished all our homework in the library today," she told him, sending him an odd look. His posture made it seem like he was nervous or something.

"Oh right, right," he nodded, talking to himself. That's what happens when you try to come up with an excuse off the top of your head, Potter.

Hermione observed him for a few more silent moments before she scooted over, "Come on, get in."

Harry wanted to grin, but instead followed her orders and climbed into her bed.

As he settled in, Hermione figured that he must have had another nightmare and just didn't want her to worry over him about it. Trying to lighten the mood, she smiled cleverly, "You know Potter, I'm starting to think that you find my bed way more comfortable than yours."

Harry chuckled, "You know me best, Granger."

"Well, you can't have it," she continued to play, "It stays with me and that's that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said lowly, his eyes beginning to shut with exhaustion.

Hermione studied his face as his breath began to even out. She was becoming increasingly confused where Harry was concerned. He said that he was having trouble sleeping, and yet he had dozed off after a minute of being with her. Did he just not want to be alone in his own room? Or did he have other reasons that he didn't want to share with her?

Hermione conceded that she wouldn't be getting her answers by watching him sleep all night, so she too slid back down into the bed and buried her head in the pillow, ready for a good night's rest.

…

The next morning, Hermione was the first one awake again. And again, she found herself confined to Harry's chest and being held there by his strong arm. This time, her face was laid over his heart while his was buried into the crook of her neck.

Just like yesterday, she was hit with the question of how did this happen? Only today her question was accompanied with why wasn't she moving off him and why was she admitting she was very cozy in their current entanglement?

She laid there frozen for ten minutes before the tranquility of the early morning and soft movements of Harry's chest lured her back to sleep.

--

****

Thanks for all the feedback! I hope you guys like the new chapter.

Remember to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns.

A Late Night Visit

Chapter 3: The Secret's On

--

Their late night visits continued for three weeks. It would seem to the both of them that they'd sleep in their separate rooms when the time came for bed, but sure enough Harry would sneak out after Ron's snores could be heard and come into Hermione's room, with some excuse or another on his tongue.

After the first week, he didn't need to explain anything anymore. He'd come in her room like it was home sweet home and crawl into bed next to her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sometimes they would lay awake talking for a few hours, and sometimes they'd fall straight asleep. On very few occasions, Hermione had woken up due to Harry whimpering behind her. He would repeat her name over and over in a distressed moan, and wouldn't stop until Hermione grabbed his hand and gently ran her fingers over his arm.

Despite what happens the previous night, every morning Hermione would wake with Harry's arms wrapped around her. In the same fashion as the first and second night, she'd never be the first to move. Harry would always wake up a little after her, realize their position, and gently get up before sneaking back to his room.

Once Hermione was alone, she would lay in bed contemplating her mixed emotions. A part of her said that it was okay because they were best friends- it was harmless right? But then another part of her would snidely comment that it was uncommon to sleep so intimately together- best friends or not. She wondered how she could feel so comfortable with it and if it meant something that she wasn't ready to face yet.

Because that was the one thing she feared. The one thing she hoped hadn't happened but knew that if it were to she wouldn't be able to resist it.

Because she knew that if she fell in love with Harry Potter, it would be the end of life as she knew it.

…

It was the Halloween feast and Hermione was back to studying Harry again, sitting across from her at the Gryffindor table. All through her classes that day she'd promised not to think about him and act like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal to her because she had never felt so confused over anything before. Especially not with the matter of boys.

Was it her fault for letting him get away with it? She never pushed him out the door or disturbed their morning position to let him know that she was aware of what happened while they were asleep. She practically invited him in to hold her delicately every single night. But was he having the same chaotic thoughts that she was? He didn't look very confused… in fact, he looked rather content with things. Not broody or guilt-laden Harry they were all used to after the war. He looked happy.

That led her mind to one question: did he know what he was doing coming to her every night?

Hermione frowned in concentration, thinking over the new possibility. It _would_ make sense. At least, he did know that they ended up pressed tightly to each other every morning because he was the first to leave. And yet, he still came back every night!

"Hermione, eat some of this- it's amazing," Harry told her, dumping some chocolate tart on her plate.

She glanced up at him with a searching look causing Harry to frown.

"You okay?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded unconvincingly. Obviously, she wasn't okay. She was fed up with all the chaos and her inability to concentrate on anything but Harry. She had to do something about it; and tonight she would.

…

"Sorry I took so long," Harry whispered as he quietly crept into Hermione's room, "Ron insisted that he beat the trousers of me two times in chess. Honestly, I think the bloke has an obsession he needs treatment for… what's up?"

Harry had stopped rambling when he noticed Hermione in the corner packing up some school supplies, not looking like she was interested in what he was saying at all.

"Hermione?"

"How come you never come in when Ron's up?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"Um, I dunno. I guess because I don't want him to think we're doing anything suspicious," he answered, piecing together the best response he could think of.

Hermione scoffed, "What are we doing then, Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused by her tone more than anything.

Hermione shook her head and continued packing away some books into her bulging bag.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

Harry cautiously took a few steps closer, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said, "something is wrong."

"Well what is it? Something I'm doing?" he asked in worry. He had made Hermione mad before but for some reason, right now, he didn't think he could stand making her upset.

Hermione sighed and turned around to look at him, "You've been sleeping in my room every night for three weeks now, Harry."

"I thought… I thought you were okay with this," Harry responded lowly, and somewhat embarrassed. After these three weeks he thought he was becoming closer to her, when really she seemed to just be tolerating him.

"I was," Hermione continued, "It's just… I'm not going to ignore the fact that you wake up holding me every morning anymore."

Harry blushed and quickly looked to his shoes while Hermione went on, "Tell me the truth Harry- are your dreams at night really about the war?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to cover it up anymore. It was too hard to lie to her, especially when she was like this. "I'm really sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I won't bother you anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "That's just it. It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable."

Harry's head shot up to her eyes, "It doesn't?"

She shook her head and then stared at him with desperate eyes, "I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me what you're feeling."

"I do trust you," Harry corrected her immediately.

"Then tell me," she answered back, giving him one of the most intense stares he had ever seen her give.

That alone made him hesitate, "What if I ruin it?"

"Do you want to live the rest of your life keeping it secret?" she questioned him simply.

"No."

Hermione took a few bold steps forward until she was just two or three inches away from his face, "Then tell me why you say my name in your sleep."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Because… I dream about you."

"Good or bad?" she asked, her heart beating a hundred times a minute.

"Good," he told her, "Always good."

Hermione sucked in her breath, not expecting such blunt honesty from him. She suddenly became tense, "So are you as nervous as I am about this?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "I know what I want. I just don't know if I deserve it."

Hermione paused for a moment. Is that really how he felt? Was this his way of having me without fearing rejection?

"Trust me Harry, you deserve it." She had made her choice- she wasn't going to deny her feelings if he obviously felt the same way for her.

Harry clearly didn't expect her to say that and you could tell me his anxious expression, "Are you sure?"

She reached forward and laced her fingers with his right hand, "Yes."

They both looked into each other's eyes as if asking once more for confirmation of what was about to happen. Hermione had bit the corner of her lip and when Harry glanced down to it, he didn't hesitate any longer. Slowly, he leaned in a pressed his lips to hers.

They stayed that way for a few moments, Harry pressuring her lips against his and Hermione kissing back with equal force. They pulled away as slowly as he had leant in and stared up at each other with hungry, glistening eyes.

It didn't take long for them both to meet again in another kiss.

…

Hermione woke the next morning, the early rays peaking through the drawn curtains. She let out a yawn and then noticed, like usual, Harry's arm draped over her. This time instead of feeling confused she smiled, loving the way it looked.

A few minutes passed before Harry pulled his arm back slightly obviously starting to wake. Hermione turned to face him with a shy smile still on her lips.

"Hey…" Harry said with a scratchy voice, just noticing her staring at him.

"Hey."

They simply looked at each other for a few minutes in a casual silence before Harry spoke, "Um what time is it?"

"6:30," she responded after glancing down to the silver muggle watch her parents had sent for her birthday.

"I should probably head back to my room now," he said quietly, not knowing exactly how to act after last night.

"Yeah," she agreed even though she didn't want him to go, "I have some homework to finish too…"

Harry grinned, "Hermione Granger, waiting until the day of to finish her homework?"

Hermione laughed at the overly dramatic expression on his face, "Yeah well, I was too preoccupied last night to finish it."

Harry smiled at her answer. Not really wanting to wait any longer and figuring now was a good time, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was sweet and lingering, and when they broke away they both looked somewhat dazed.

"Um, do you want to follow me into the common room and help me finish it?"

Harry wanted to laugh, "I don't know how much of a help I'll be to you, but sure."

The two carefully climbed out of bed, collected her things, and then left the room, cautious for any signs of Ron. Once they were in the trio's common room, they settled on the comfy sofa and began attempting to finish Hermione's Potion's essay. The task was made difficult because Harry kept stealing kisses every minute or so.

A door upstairs cracked open and Harry and Hermione quickly broke apart.

"Merlin's beard Harry, what the hell are you doing up?" Ron asked coming sleepily down the stairs.

"Er, we were just finishing some homework," Harry told him, taking advantage of his deterred view to scoot away from Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said uneasily, nodding in her direction to prevent from actually making eye contact.

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, "Ron."

An awkward moment swept over the three teens before Harry cleared his throat,

"So what are you doing up?"

"I was gonna go get a snack. You guys want anything?" he asked, brightened at the thought of filling his stomach.

"No," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously, sharing a secret smile.

Ron caught on and gave them a funny look, "Okay… can I take the cloak Harry?"

"Go ahead," Harry agreed pointing over to wear it was bunched up on the loveseat.

"Thanks mate," Ron said, grabbing up the invisibility and quickly leaving.

Hermione sighed, "That was…"

"Weird?"

"To say the least," she nodded, turning her full attention back to Harry.

"I know what you mean."

A second later, Hermione began to stir next to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"D-do you…"

"What?"

Hermione bit her lip for a moment as if to calm herself, "Do you think we… speaking only even if we are a we-"

"Hermione, too many we's," he tried to joke as he reached to hold her hand.

"Do you think we should keep this a secret?" she finally got out, leveling him with a solid look.

Harry paused and thought it over, "Well, at this point in time I don't think certain people would react too favorably if they knew."

"That's probably an underestimate," she nodded gloomily.

Harry squeezed her hand, "I think this should be our secret."

Hermione kept quiet and Harry was worried she was thinking he meant something he didn't, "But that's not to say I don't eventually want to tell people about us."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded instantly smiling with her, "I mean, I don't think this is just going to be some small little fling. Do you?"

"Definitely not."

…

****

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I really like hearing what you guys have to say :


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 4: No Doubt

---

Hermione started off towards her common room at the end of the day, not in the happiest of moods. Harry's insistence for a quick snog session before her Advanced Ancient Runes period had made her a few minutes late for class. When she finally arrived, she had the severe displeasure of getting stuck sitting behind the two gossip bimbo's of the class. How they got in an advanced class, Hermione didn't know, but what they had talked about for the entire hour and a half was gnawing at her mind.

Surprisingly enough, Harry had been the topic of their discussion. Hermione couldn't help but listen in (not like the two were trying hard to keep quiet) and after a few minutes she really was regretting it.

They had brought up Harry and Ginny, and their brief relationship nearly a year and a half ago.

"_Haven't they both seemed really happy lately?"_

"_Have you seen them like, together-together?"_

"_No, of course not! But that's just it… I bet you their having a secret relationship. You know so everybody stays out of their business and stuff…"_

"_Oh my god, do you really think so?!"_

"_Totally. They're so cute together."_

Hermione sighed as she neared the portrait hole to her common room. She didn't know why the two nosy girls bugged her so much. Usually she was one to not get involved in crazy rumors. Plus, Harry would never do anything behind her back.

That thought alone brightened her spirits as she said the password and stepped into the portrait hole. The light smile she was wearing quickly turned into a frown as she heard the raised voices in the common room.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked giving both the boys skeptical looks.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here- will you please tell Harry that he's gone out of his bloody mind?!" Ron practically yelled at her with a wild look in his eyes.

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look as she walked up next to him sitting on the couch, "What happened?"

"Nothing major-"

"Something major!" Ron and Harry both said at the same time.

Harry gave Ron an annoyed glance, "Ron, relax. You're making this a far bigger deal than it is."

Ron looked incredulous, "This is a big deal! This is your last chance to play school quidditch! Don't you want to maybe get picked up by a scout when school gets out?!"

Automatically, Harry shook his head, "I don't want to play professional quidditch."

"Why not?! You get to play quidditch, get paid tons of money, and have all the women you could ever ask for!" he listed to him, paying no mind to Hermione who raised an eyebrow and then turned to Harry with an intense look.

Harry darted his eyes in her direction and could tell she was waiting to see what his answer would be, "Look Ron, that sounds brilliant for you, but I'm not interested."

Hermione's expression softened as he finished and she sent him a small smile.

Ron, however, persisted, "Harry, you don't have a choice. Think of Gryffindor! Who would we ever find as a replacement half as good as you?"

Harry shrugged and relaxed back into the sofa, "Ginny. She's brilliant with the snitch and I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

Ron shook his head frantically becoming more and more hopeless, "I can't believe you're quitting Harry. This is quidditch, the one thing you love…"

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Ron, I'm not quitting. I'm simply not trying out. And quidditch certainly isn't the only thing I love." Again, he glanced up to Hermione.

Ron threw his hands up in frustration, "This is hopeless. I'm off to go break it to the rest of the team that we can practically kiss the cup goodbye," he ended dramatically, heading off towards the portrait hole.

Harry let out a deep breath and finally turned to Hermione with a soft smile, "A little overdramatic, he is."

"You're not going to play quidditch for your last year of Hogwarts?" Hermione repeated, finding it a little hard to believe herself.

Harry groaned and slapped a hand to his face, "Not you too…"

"I'm just saying Harry- it's strange. Is some-"

"Babe, I'm fine. I just want to relax this year, that's all. And just because I'm not playing doesn't mean I can't go flying. Ron was just being a baby." He reached for her hand and place a soft kiss on top of it, hoping to reassure her.

Hermione bit her lip, "Well, if you're sure this is what you want."

Harry grinned, leaned forward and placed his hands on the back of her thighs, "It is. Now…" he tugged her forward with a sly smile on his face, "Did you miss me?"

Hermione smiled back at him. It had only been an hour and thirty minutes, but still she couldn't resist him, "Of course."

"Well then," he muttered before leaning up and kissing her softly. He had been waiting for this ever since he'd gotten back to the common room earlier.

Hermione's stomach fluttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Still though, her mind was working over why Harry didn't want to play quidditch this year.

…

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Harry and stumbled back up to her room, still attached at the mouth. She giggled as Harry picked her up and threw her on her bed before getting in himself, and settling next to her. He leaned back in and gave her a quick kiss before Hermione made a sound and pulled away.

"Would this ever get old to you?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"No," Harry answered, before leaning in again.

Hermione grinned into his kiss for a few seconds before she gently pushed his face away once more, this time with a more serious look.

"Is the reason you're not trying back out for quidditch because of Ginny?"

Harry frowned and sat up to look at her better, "No. I told you, we're friends."

She paused for a moment and then nodded her head, "I know, I'm sorry."

Hermione had glanced away, but Harry tilted her chin up to look at him, "What made you think that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I guess everything's just happening a little fast and-"

"Are you having doubts?" Harry didn't even want to think of the possibility.

"No!" Hermione responded fast, "It's just… all the sudden we're here… together. And we're happy- right?" she looked up at him, with a haze of uncertainty in her eyes.

Harry was stunned that she was unsure. Honestly, this was the happiest and most carefree he had ever been in his life, and he would have thought that Hermione would have taken confidence in that.

"I'm happy, Hermione. Are you?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione told him genuinely. She moved so she was leaning on his chest and looked up at him, "Don't you wish you could tell people the reasons we're happy so they'd quit making their own explanations for it?"

Harry was confused, "Are you saying you want people to know about us?"

The words died in Hermione's throat and she gazed up at him with her lip caught between her teeth. Well did she?

"I… I don't know what I want, to tell you the truth."

Harry forced the insecurities out of his eyes, "Definitely me though, right?"

Hermione pulled the back of his head down and kissed him, "Of course you, silly."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, "As long as you always want me, I'll be happy."

"I'll never let you be unhappy again," she muttered, sweeping a soft hand over his face.

Hermione turned over and let her head rest on his chest while her arms circled around his waist. Harry relaxed back into her pillows and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"That's why I love you."

Hermione's body froze and her eyes shot wide open. Harry too stiffened, realizing what he had just revealed out loud.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head to face him. As she stared at him with her shining chocolate eyes, Harry had never been more terrified of a response in his life.

"I love you too," she finally whispered.

A few moments passed before Harry pulled her up and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

---

**Please review! They really motivate me to write faster! Thanks you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 5: Revelation, Party of Two

---

Ginny sat alone in the library, at the table hidden far away in the back of the shelves. It was Hermione's favorite table because it was secluded away from all the noise, and this is where she had told Ginny to meet her after classes.

They were partnered together for a Potions project and had decided to get started on it right away. But Hermione was running late.

Again.

Recent events had given reason for Ginny to start worrying about her older friend. Earlier today, after seeing that Hermione was about 20 minutes late for lunch, she finally agreed to confront her about her odd behavior.

That was before she seen them.

At first, Ginny had thought they were just messing around- play wrestling, or something. But then he swung the both of them around, and pressed her into the wall. From that angle, Ginny could see the embrace for what it was. The two kissed passionately without a care for where they were or who could see them. Ginny looked on in utter shock. Finally, she tore her eyes away from the image and hurried off to Divination.

And now, about two and a half hours later, Ginny sat alone in the library, waiting for Hermione, half-wishing she wouldn't show.

'_What would I say to her? What would she say to me? Should I be angry with her? Should I bring it up at all?' _Ginny was confused as hell, but if she knew one thing for sure, it was that she wasn't as upset as she thought she should be. Deep down, she knew this would happen eventually. She used to fear when this day would come, but now…

"Sorry!" she heard Hermione's voice breaking from around the corner. Already students in the library were shooting her dirty looks as she ran the rest of the distance to the table and practically jumped in her seat.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up by-"

"Snogging Harry?" Ginny hadn't meant to let it slip so suddenly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sit and study so innocently with Hermione with the image of her and her ex-boyfriend kissing on her mind.

The other girl's face had instantly paled, "W-What?"

Ginny looked stared straight into Hermione's eyes, "Snogging Harry? Is that what made you so late."

Hermione's mouth had now fallen open, leaving her gapping uncontrollably, "I, I um… you… I- err…"

"No use denying it, I seen you to going at it after lunch."

Hermione had stopped rambling but was still starring at Ginny in shock. A few moments passed when finally she decided to speak up.

"Gin, I'm so sorry-"

The red head shrugged and flipped through a few pages of the open book in front of her, "We should get to work on the project."

Hermione was further taken aback by her actions, "Ginny, please. I really-"

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, "How long have you two been going behind everyone's back?" She didn't feel bad about the bitterness in her tone.

"Only about six weeks," Hermione answered honestly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her response. By the way they were kissing, it didn't look like they had only been together for a few weeks, "So never when I was with Harry or when you were with Ron?"

"No, I swear," Hermione replied with a desperate note, the need to earn back Ginny's trust apparent in her tone.

"How long have you had feelings for him?" Ginny continued.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. None of this was planned Ginny, it just sort of happened."

"Yeah, I guess it's always like that with Harry."

It was a simple comment, but it made Hermione feel like she had been slapped in the face, hard.

After throwing out that last bit of spitefulness she felt, Ginny seemed to rationalize, "Look, I'm sorry. But you can't exactly expect me to be ecstatic for your new relationship."

Hermione nodded, "I know that, and I truly am sorry for it."

"What do you keep apologizing for?" Ginny frowned.

"I dunno, I just-" Hermione took a deep breath and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. If she wanted to salvage any friendship left with Ginny, then she might as well get on with it. "I was hoping this wouldn't ruin our friendship."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Ginny asked, but already figuring the obvious.

Hermione nodded and confessed, "Yes. I thought you would hate the both of us. We didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah well, lousy attempt," Ginny said sarcastically, but not at all resentful. Honestly, she was just trying to lighten the mood but Hermione took it the wrong way and became silent once again.

Ginny sighed. She was grateful that Hermione was at least being honest with her now, so she figured she might as well give her back the same. She knew the girl truly didn't deserve to feel guilty about her feelings. Ginny felt mature enough to know that Hermione probably couldn't help her feelings towards Harry any more than she could.

"Hermione, just because I haven't totally moved on from him doesn't mean he can't. Yes, it hurts but I'm a big girl and I'll get over it. You shouldn't let people's opinions get in the way of your happiness."

Hermione didn't know what to be more in shock about. The fact that Ginny now actually knew about herself and Harry, or over what she had just said.

"Even if it was the opinion of a best friend?" she asked, almost in a way to reassure herself over Ginny's little speech.

Ginny smiled, "I'm still your best friend. And it's not like Harry was mine to steal, you know?"

"So… you're okay with it?" Hermione questioned a few seconds later, returning her smile.

Ginny gave her a sincere look, "If it's what makes the both of you happy, then yes."

Hermione couldn't help it and she doubted she'd be able to resist any longer, so she leaned over the table a gave Ginny a tight hug, "Thank you Gin. You're blessing means so much to me, and it will to Harry too."

"I'm glad. Just no more lying!" she answered, poking Hermione in the shoulder good-naturedly.

Hermione let out a laugh, "Promise."

Ginny then looked at her wristwatch, "Well, study session is, like, over…"

"Oh no, we didn't get any work done!" Hermione exclaimed, instantly her expression turning frantic.

Ginny smirked, "No one asked you to be thirty minutes late, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed modestly while Ginny grabbed her book and bag and stood from the table.

"Come on, let's go grab a snack in the kitchens and talk."

Admitting to herself that that sounded much better than cramming Potion's text, Hermione nodded, "Okay, let's go."

…

The two girls sat in the kitchens, peacefully snacking on pumpkin bread and chocolate chip muffins.

"So how'd this all start out?" asked Ginny, genuinely wanting to know how her best friend got into her current predicament.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I think when we started sleeping together-"

Ginny gagged on the water she'd been drinking, "You're sleeping with him?!"

"No, no, no- not like that," Hermione quickly rectified, "He was having nightmares, so he'd come in my room to talk about them."

"Oh…"

"So we'd fall asleep talking and the next morning I'd wake up to find him holding me. Naturally, that confused the hell out of me…" Hermione trailed off while Ginny sent her a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, I doubt it was dreams that kept him coming in night after night."

Again, Hermione blushed, "Yeah well, a few weeks later I worked up the courage to confront him about them, and a minute later we kissed for the first time."

Ginny nodded with a light smile on her face, before she sent Hermione a more serious look, "I take it Ron doesn't know?"

Hermione shook her head and scratched her eyebrow, maybe subconsciously trying to cover up the guilt she felt about that, "He hasn't the slightest clue. But then again, he hasn't been around me much at all because I guess it's awkward for him."

"Out of respect for your guys' friendship, you need to tell him," Ginny told her wisely, though not surprised at all. She felt that Hermione was probably more scared to come clean to Ron than she was with her.

A second later, Hermione confirmed Ginny's thoughts, "We know we need to tell him… just, I dunno. I think it'll be ten times worse with Ron. He'll turn it into Harry stealing another thing from him and probably never forgive him for it."

"Just try to explain it to him like you did to me," Ginny advised, knowing that it was probably easier said than done.

Hermione shook her head, "He's not calm like you, Gin."

"I know, but if you want to save his and Harry's friendship especially, then you should do it asap."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head knowingly, "You're right."

"So…" Ginny voiced, drumming her fingers on the table. Hermione had a feeling Ginny had something else on her mind.

"Have you guys done it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "_It, _Ginny?"

Ginny knew Hermione would try and avoid the question, "Have you two shagged?"

"No," Hermione finally answered honestly, "I think we're both waiting to tell everybody important to us before we take that next step…"

"That's a good idea- then it's more real than some scandalous affair."

Hermione chuckled despite herself, "I never thought of it like that."

"Do you think it's all they're hyped up to be?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"I will tell you once I get out of being in one," she finished with a tinge of anticipation, hopefully awaiting for the day when she and Harry would be able to walk down the street, hand-in-hand.

…

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were curled up together in her bed like normal, in the middle of another important snog session.

Suddenly, Hermione broke away, "Harry, do you think we're having a secret affair?"

Harry looked a little light headed, and gazed at her with confused eyes, "Yes… I mean it's definitely a secret when nobody knows."

"Ginny knows."

Harry seemed to sober up immediately, and he sat up to stare at her, "What? You told Ginny?"

Hermione too sat up, "No, I didn't tell her, she seen you jump me in the halls earlier."

"Shit…" Harry muttered, now expecting to hear that Ginny had totally flipped out all over Hermione.

"Are you mad she knows?" Hermione asked as she observed his expression.

Harry answered with a cautious look, "Is she going to tell people?"

Hermione frowned, somewhat disappointed that that was the first response that came to Harry's mind. "No, she wouldn't do that, Harry."

"Are you sure she wouldn't tell Ron?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes Harry- she knows that's something we have to do. She was actually very understanding about it all."

Harry now looked surprised, "She didn't go bonkers on you?"

"No, I mean she was a little upset that I didn't tell her sooner. But she was mature enough to accept that we were both free to fall in love with whoever we wanted," she finished, laying back down in her warm bed and looking up to Harry.

"Well that's good…"

Hermione nodded and continued, "She just got me thinking though."

"About our 'secret affair'?" Harry asked, trying to hide his grin.

Hermione smiled, "Ginny referred to it as a 'scandalous' one." From that, Harry burst into laughter as Hermione smiled up at him.

"She said the longer we keep it secret the harder it will be for people to accept when we do go public," Hermione went on a few moments later.

The lopsided smile drifted away from Harry's face and instead was replaced with an unsure one. He gulped and looked off into the room as he responded, "Um, I thought we both agreed that for right now this is what was best. It's not the right time, remember?"

Hermione sighed, again disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm to actually _be_ _with her_, "Will we ever know when the right time is?"

"I-I don't know."

Hermione closed her eyes and took another deep breath, "Look, whatever our relationship is about, it won't be real until we can kiss in public… I just don't want to continue lying to people I care about."

Harry's heart was racing. He didn't know what Hermione was getting at, but he knew that if he didn't say something soon it'd be too late.

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't give him the chance as she started speaking in a whisper, "Maybe it'd be best if we took the holiday to find out if this is what we really want."

Harry stared at her, desperation and confusion combined into one unhappy expression. He wanted to tell her that he knew what he wanted, but he knew that the words themselves would be meaningless without the follow up. He had no idea what to say to make Hermione feel reassured about their relationship, and that was what bothered him most. The thing he knew she wanted was what truly scared him.

"Hermione-"

"It's late," she cut in, "we should go to sleep."

Without another word, Hermione rolled over, away from Harry. The young wizard stared at her back for another few moments before he waved off the light, and settled in next to her, in their usual fashion.

---

**Thank you for the continuous support. Now, for you diehard Ginny-haters reading this, I want to make it clear that her intentions are genuine in this story. Thank you again, and plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeee review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 6: Captain Brood

_**---**_

Hermione was in her room, packing a few books in her trunk when Harry knocked gently on the door. She instantly recognized the knock, and didn't turn around or give him any instructions to come in. She just kept packing.

"Hey," Harry said, a nervous edge to his voice. This was the first time that Hermione made him feel nervous in… well, a very long time.

"Hey," she greeted back.

He came in closer, "Um, we're leaving pretty soon. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? And then from the Weasley's you can just apparate home?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I promised my parents I would meet them at the train station."

"Alright," he said disappointedly. She wasn't giving him any emotion to go off of, and it was starting to really worry him. "Do you want me to walk with you to the train station?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. It'd probably be better if I just went myself."

His jaw tightened. It was obvious she was ignoring him, "Well, I'll miss you."

Hermione's back went rigid. Harry watched as she sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear, then nodded.

_Alright, that's it. _With a few strides Harry was standing right behind her, his chest pressed against Hermione's shoulder. "I'm not letting us leave like this, Hermione."

"What are you on about?" she asked innocently, zipping up a duffel bag and shrinking it. She was more effected by the close proximity than she let on.

"You've been ignoring me all bloody day. If I did something wrong just tell me so I can fix it," he practically pled with her. He wanted to reach out, maybe wrap his arm around her waist and draw her closer, but right now it felt inappropriate.

"You haven't done anything Harry- that's just it." She slammed her trunk close as Harry stared despondently at her.

"Is this more about last night?"

"I don't know," she sighed, tucking more hair behind her ear. She finally turned to face him. Harry immediately took notice to the red rims around her eyes and felt terrible. She was upset and it was all because of him. "Honestly, I feel like I'm worrying so much over something that's not even going anywhere."

Harry narrowed his eyes, feeling like he had been slapped. "Do you think that because you don't love me?" he asked coolly.

"Harry we both know the feelings are there. The problem is that we have to hide them. I can't do that forever."

"I'm not saying we have to do it forever!" Harry quickly objected.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't you see though? There will never be a perfect time for us to come out as a couple."

She gave him an imploring look, hoping that he would understand. Harry didn't break the eye contact, but didn't look like he was perceiving, "What do you want from me?"

"I shouldn't have to answer that, Harry," she muttered sadly.

Harry looked away, pain, frustration, and anxiousness evident in his features.

Hermione's shoulders slumped slightly. She wasn't trying to make him feel this way, but she didn't feel like she could give in on the topic either. It was either this or nothing for them. Hermione inched forward, a gentler look on her face, "Look," she smoothed down his already smooth shirt, "let's just take these next two weeks to figure out what we really want. See if this is really worth it."

"I don't need two weeks to tell you that I want you," Harry muttered stubbornly, giving her a hard look.

Hermione glanced away and shrugged, "Actions speak louder than words, Harry. And you know, whatever comes from this, you know I'll always love you."

Harry tensed. _Why was she making it sound like she had already made up her mind? _"Hermione, don't-"

"_Attention students. Attention students. The final carriages are leaving for Hogsmeade Station. All students who are planning on taking the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross, please make your way down to the Great Hall immediately. Happy Holidays."_

"I got to go," Hermione said, still looking at him.

Harry stared hard at his feet, not knowing what he could possibly say to her at this moment. _Damn it, why didn't Sirius teach me how to deal with girls before he died?_

Hermione caught him by surprise when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. His eyes shot open, and the shut again as he started to kiss her back. He was just about to deepen it when she pulled away.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she whispered, before turning and grabbing her shrunken trunk from her bed. She left the room relevantly fast, not even sparing Harry a second glance. He watched her go all the way until she disappeared through the portrait hole.

…

The Burrow a few days later…

…

Harry laid wide awake in his bed, up in Ron's tiny room. He had been staring up at the ceiling for the past hour, counting the mildew stains that have accrued over the years. A single knock on the door interrupted Harry's counting.

"Breakfast!" Ron announced, walking into the room. He stopped short when he noticed Harry still in bed, "Whoa, are you still sick mate?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, his voice hoarse. He hadn't done much talking since they left Hogwarts.

"You should really let Mum make you a pepper up potion or something. You look like you're getting worse," Ron told him with a wrinkled nose.

"Nah, it'll wear off soon."

"Are you sure?" Ron carried on, unconvinced, "Aren't you getting sick of staying up here by yourself all day? Even George is starting to miss your ugly mug." The joke was half hearted, because it was based off the fact that George didn't do much talking any more either. Harry didn't even think George noticed that he was here.

"I'm sure. I might be contagious or something," Harry tried again, hoping his friend would leave him alone.

Ron shook his head, "I've been sleeping in the same room as you and I feel great."

Harry sighed and rolled over, "Cool. Go eat, Ron."

There wasn't any sound indicating that Ron had heeded his advice. And sure enough, a few seconds later the red head spoke, "Is it Ginny?"

"What?!" Harry sat up with an incredulous look fusing with his features. He must have heard Ron wrong…

"Is it Ginny?" Ron repeated, "Is that the reason you've secluded yourself up here? To avoid her?"

Harry scoffed, "That's completely ridiculous."

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments before Ron let out a loud laugh, "Mate, you sounded just like Hermione right then!"

As Ron continued to giggle, a muscle in Harry's stomach clenched. He rolled back over, "Go away, Ron."

Ron stopped chuckling but a smile still remained, "Alright… you know, Ginny-"

"It's not Ginny, Ron! I'm sick!"

"I'm just saying," he continued grinning. It was obvious how much he enjoyed to torture the ones he loved, "I could have her come up here and tell-"

"No!" Harry groaned, "Don't send her up here! I'm fine."

"But I thought you said you were sick?" Ron smirked.

Harry pulled his pillow over his face, not caring that he looked like he was five by doing so. Ron really had no clue. That was only going to make the hard realization that he truly didn't have any feelings for Ginny anymore, that much harder.

"We could all have breakfast in bed, if you like Harry-"

"Alright, I'm coming you nosy prat."

"Yes! See, I knew you'd see reason," he grinned triumphantly.

Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, "Shut up Ron, you seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Again, Ron took Harry's frustration the wrong way and snickered winningly. Harry pulled a hand over his face, not even wanting to think about the questions that must be awaiting him from his foster family. With yet another sigh, he got up and started putting on some fresh clothes.

…

"Well I'll be… if it isn't Harry Potter," Charlie announced smiling, as Harry and Ron got down to the kitchen. The rest of the table instantly looked up, "Did you decide to finally grace us with your presence Harry, or is Ron's stench finally getting to you up there?"

Harry smiled back, "A little bit of both, actually."

"Oi!" Ron sounded, two biscuits already stuffed in his mouth.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his little brother and stuck his hand out to Harry, "It's good to see you mate."

"You too, Charlie," he said shaking his hand. Maybe it was a good idea that he came down to breakfast. He'd miss the Weasley mealtimes. It was great that no matter what was going on in the family, they still respected getting together to eat breakfast like this. It made him happy that he was considered a part of this family. As he continued to look around and greet everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill with his pregnant Fleur, George, Ginny, and even Percy and Penelope, he sadly realized that two people were missing in this ideal family. That made Harry's mood drop again.

"So are you feeling better, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, maybe noticing his sudden change of expression.

"Uh, yeah a bit."

"Well get some protein in you, and if your not feeling better by lunch I'll give you a pepper up potion to take," she said sweetly, motherly. How could this woman have bounced back from her son's death so fast? It was marveling to him. Here this family had suffered a loss and was going on with life while Harry had laid up in bed, acting sick and depressed over the possibility that his girlfriend might dump him.

He felt so childish.

"You want to go Harry?" asked Ron's voice.

"Huh?"

The Weasley boys looked at him oddly. Bill finally answered him, "Ice fishing. Up at the pond? You in?"

"Oh, uh…" he didn't want to go. Even with his previous consideration, he still felt like he wanted to be alone. "Actually…"

"If Harry's just getting over being sick, then he shouldn't be outdoors on a snowy day," Ginny interjected from the end of the table.

Harry shot her a grateful look, "Sorry guys. I'd hate to ruin your day just because I don't feel well. You should go though. Catch some fish," he sent them his best apologetic, yet enthusiastic smile he could muster. It worked because they all shrugged and then started making their plans. George, Harry noticed, looked like he'd rather sit today out also.

However, to Harry's great annoyance, he also noticed Ron shooting a suggestive look between both him and Ginny. In return, he got two dark glares from them both.

…

Harry was up in Ron's room once again, laying down in bed. He was currently wondering if he would look too desperate and stupid if he wrote Hermione an apology letter. Would that make her more disappointed with him? Or would the thought that he was trying, make her happier with him? Harry sighed, reliving Hermione's sad voice in his head:_ 'Actions speak louder than words, Harry.'_

There was a knock at the door, softer than Ron's, so Harry assumed it was Mrs. Weasley waiting behind it.

"I'm feeling a little better Mrs. Weasley. I was just going to try and take a kip…"

Harry frowned at the chuckle behind the door. It opened, and Ginny came into the room.

"Alright Captain Brood, why are you up here pretending to be sick? What's up with you?"

Harry still tried to lie as Ginny turned and shut the door, "Nothing, I'm just feeling a little ill."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Sure… everything okay with you and Hermione?"

Harry was going to lie again, but with the look Ginny was giving him he didn't think he'd be able to get away with it. He sighed, relenting that it might be better to get a girl's perspective, "No, everything's not okay. We sort of had a fight before we left."

"I think I can guess about what," Ginny replied.

Harry sat up while shaking his head, the words now spilling out of him, "She started going off and saying we should take some time to think about if our secret is really worth it- confusing the bloody hell out of me- and then she just left and I haven't heard from her since!"

Ginny gave him a somewhat pathetic, pitying look, "Okay, number one- calm down. She's actually making a really good point."

"Bloody girls, always sticking together…" Harry grumbled.

"Yes, we do. Number two- do you love her?"

"Yes," Harry answered automatically. That was easier to say to Ginny than he'd imagined.

Ginny waved her hand in an obvious manner, "Then be with her."

Harry looked away unsure, "But what if she doesn't want me anymore. What if all of this was her plan to let me go easily…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she wants you. All she wants is to know that you're willing to do anything to actually be with her. Come on Harry, that's not too much to ask."

"So in other words, tell about us," he answered for himself, still staring off into a corner of Ron's room.

"Harry, I understand why you guys didn't tell me and why you haven't told Ron. But honestly, you can't live your life based on other people. Once in a while you need to be a little selfish and take what you want," she finished more quietly, as if they weren't only talking about him and Hermione anymore.

Harry sighed, "That's not the only reason I don't want to tell," he revealed, making Ginny frown and cock her head to the side.

"What other reason would there be?"

"Just…" Harry glanced up at her finally, wondering if he had the courage to tell Ginny, of all people, the real reasons. Hell, he has to tell someone… "Look, if we tell then word will spread and everyone will know. The media will find out and blow it up into this huge thing-"

"You're scared of being put in the papers?" Ginny scowled.

"No, I'm scared of who might read them. If my enemies found out about her… she'd be the perfect target to get revenge on me," he ended putting his head in his hands.

Ginny snorted and shook her head, "So cliché…"

Harry looked up, "Huh?"

This time, she rolled her eyes, "Cut the shit, Harry. You don't think Hermione's practically been a target since you two met? Eight years and one war later and she's still by your side."

Harry glowered at her, "I know all that. It still doesn't calm me down."

Ginny shrugged, conceding, "Yeah I guess it wouldn't… Damn, can anything ever be simple with you?"

"Don't I wish," Harry said, sending her an amused grin.

Ginny smiled back at him but stayed quiet for a few seconds after. Finally she shifted and gave him a genuine look of concern, "Harry, if you love her like you say you do then you'll make the right choice. But don't let anyone, even me, influence your decision. Please, for once, ask yourself what _you_ want."

Harry sat silently for a moment, taking in her wise words. After a few more seconds he smiled, "Thanks Ginny. I'm happy we can be friends again after everything."

"Yeah me too. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…" _If I'm not dead_. Harry had made up his mind, and at this point he was set on following through with his plans. Ginny convinced him, that no matter how hurt Ron got, it wasn't worth loosing Hermione over.

Ginny nodded and added over her shoulder as she was leaving, "And don't worry about acting sick. My mum went with the boys today, so it's just me, you, Penelope, and Phlegm."

Harry smiled at the disgust laced in her voice when saying the last name, "I thought you had gotten over that name by now?"

Ginny gave him a scary serious look, "No."

"See ya," Harry laughed.

Ginny waved and then shut the door behind her. Once he was alone again, he laid back on the bed, his hands raking their way through his hair. Tonight. He had to do it tonight. But how? How could he go into this conversation, knowing that it could possibly be the end of their friendship? He remembered when they were fighting during fourth year. The tension those few weeks caused were miserable. And that was only over Ron thinking that Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

This time it was over Hermione. Not just a girl, but Hermione. Their best friend, Hermione. The girl that Ron still had feelings for, and Harry's current girlfriend; the love of his life, really.

Thinking about her soft hair, and gorgeous eyes made him a little more courageous. But he still had a deep, sinking feeling that the tension caused from their upcoming conversation would last much, much longer than a few weeks.

But if it was over keeping Hermione, then he'd gladly take this punishment.

---

**Thank you guys for all the love! Next chapter's a big one, so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 7: Christmas Eve Confession

---

Thanks everyone for the support! See how you like new ficlet My Countenance. It's definitely different from this one :]

**---**

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted, coming into Mr. Weasley's shed where Ron had been chosen to put the fishing poles and muggle supplies away after dinner.

Once Harry made his decision, he had another four hours to sit up in Ron's room, trying to figure out how in the world he would approach Ron with the conversation. He went through several scenarios before he finally got fed up with all the planning. It only made him more nervous and hesitant about telling. Harry figured the best way to go about it would be to just tell him. He knew there was no way to predict how Ron would react anyway.

"Oh, hey Harry," Ron said back, looking up from where he was trying to untangle the lines on the poles. By the tone of his voice, Ron seemed a little disappointed that it was Harry interrupting him.

"Expecting someone else?" Harry tried to joke.

"Dad or Bill or Charlie, or bloody someone who knows where this shit goes. Honestly, I don't know how I got picked for this- the last time I was in here was when I was like thirteen…" Ron moaned, now shaking the poles as if that would make things better.

Harry had to laugh, "Unfortunately they've all gone off to bed."

"I guess they won't mind if this waits until morning then, or did you come out to help me? Ah, bless you-" Ron chided, giving Harry an adoring oh-you-shouldn't-have look.

This time, Harry's smile was forced. The panic and surrealism began weighing down on him again. It was a possibility that he and Ron would never be able to joke like this again after tonight. Taking a deep breath, Harry silently said another prayer to an unknown god, hoping that Ron would be able to put his jealous insecurities behind him for this one night. Was a little Christmas miracle of understanding too much to ask for?

"No, I was actually wondering if we could talk?" Harry finally admitted. He was surprised to find a large part of him actually wanted to just tell him already.

Ron nodded and dropped the poles carelessly on the ground, "Yeah, let's go into the house though, it's bloody freezing in here…"

He grabbed the box of tackle and hid it behind a larger box of muggle machine parts. Ron began rubbing his hands together for warmth as Harry led the way out of the shed and up the path towards the kitchen door. The snow had started falling harder and the wind had picked up, so the boys struggled up the hill until they finally got through the back door.

"It's colder than cake outside," Ron chattered, pulling the door closed with shaking, blue hands. Both boys were thankful from the instant warmth the kitchen provided.

There was a laugh from the other side of the room. Ron and Harry turned to see Ginny sitting at the end of the kitchen table, hunched over a piece of parchment.

"Good analogy, Ron," Ginny smirked.

Ron gave her a reproachful look and smiled sarcastically, "Thanks. Now clear off, Ginny."

"Why? Since when have you ever been bashful about your eating habits?" Ginny provoked again, with a raised eyebrow. Harry stood awkwardly behind Ron. He hoped Ginny would leave them alone soon.

"Harry and I are having a private talk, that's why. Now scram."

Ginny looked behind Ron to Harry. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Ginny gathered up her parchment and left without another word.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh okay, so she leaves when I mention you're name. Hmm, I think she's still got it in for you," he teased as he walked over to the covered tray of brownies Mrs. Weasley had made for desert.

Harry wanted to close his eyes and slam his head against the wall. When was he going to stop with all that? Instead, he simply sighed and again tried to dissuade him, "No she doesn't Ron…"

Ron let out a throaty laugh even though he had a chunk of brownie in his mouth, "You say that now, but maybe in a few months-"

"Ron, we're not here to talk about Ginny," Harry said sternly.

Ron swallowed and gave him a baiting look, "Who are we here to talk about then?"

"Hermione," Harry answered in a softer tone. Saying her name sent a wave of butterflies through his stomach. He embarrassedly ignored them.

"Hermione? Why?" Ron paused, giving Harry a strange look. A new glint appeared in his eyes; hopeful. Harry sighed, having a dark feeling that Ron was already getting the wrong impression, "Has she said anything to you about me?"

"Umm, no…"

But Ron went on, "Like, does she wish she didn't break up with me and she sent you here to see if I still liked her?"

"Ron, no-"

"Because, I mean, I do-"

"Ron, this isn't about you and Hermione, this is about _me _and Hermione!" Harry practically yelled. _Well that got the his attention_. Harry stood their vulnerably, under the intense, confused scrutiny that was already starting to take shape on Ron's face.

He cocked his head to the side and repeated, "_You_ and Hermione?"

Harry sighed, "Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm sorry mate. We never wanted to hurt you-" Harry started to explain.

"You're with her?" Ron interrupted, with a new expression adorning his features, "Like dating her?"

Harry swallowed calmly. He recognized Ron's new look as growing fury, and it was something he would never forget seeing directed solely at him. Nevertheless, Harry wasn't intimidated. The worst part was over with, and now he had to finish what he started, "Yes. Since October."

"Is that why she broke up with me? To finally be with you?" Ron asked trembling, the accusatory tone evident in his voice.

"No, it's not like that-"

"I'm sure it must have been," Ron scoffed malignantly, "Harry Potter expressing feelings for _my_ bloody girlfriend. Of course she'd rather be with you!"

"We didn't get together until Halloween. You're being unfair," Harry tried to reason but Ron shook his head. His face was blood red.

"I'm being unfair? Do you have any idea what you're fucking saying to me? What you've done?! Unfair is stealing your best mate's girl. Unfair is keeping a secret from me for a month!"

Harry stood still, almost statue-like as Ron clawed at Harry's heart, "Like I said, we didn't want to hurt you."

"Not having an affair with her would be not hurting me!" Ron roared.

Harry shook his head, not willing to meet Ron's eyes anymore. Even though he knew he deserved this, Harry was still trying really hard not to get angry at his friend's brashness, "I love her, Ron. I'm sorry, okay? I know this isn't what you want to hear, but she loves me too. And whether you're okay with us or not, that's not going to change."

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to my sister?!"

Anger was now beginning to seep through his tranquil mental barricades, "Ron, you don't own her! She was bound to get with someone sooner or later… and Ginny- she already knows! She supports us."

"Un-fucking-believable…" Ron muttered, turning to face the kitchen cabinets. Harry could see his clenched fists shaking. Defensively, his fists balled up too. He never wanted this to turn out physical, but if that's what Ron intended than Harry would defend himself.

"Ron, are you pissed because we went behind your back or because you still have real, honest feelings for her?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Ron avoided the question by whirling around and pointing a finger at him, "You just couldn't keep your bloody hands to yourself, could you?"

"Mate-"

"I'm not your mate anymore! As a matter of fact, I want you to leave."

Harry froze, shocked by what Ron had just said. Ron wanted him to leave- to actually pack his things and get out of the Burrow, in the middle of a storm, with no where else to go. A voice in his head told him he should have expected this, but it was still appalling to hear Ron's banishment coming straight from his mouth.

"Go!" Ron screamed threateningly with a savage look in his eyes.

"Fine," Harry replied. It wasn't obstinate, or subordinate. His tone was relenting, unwilling to do any more damage to their severed friendship.

With Ron still glaring at him, Harry turned and made his way for the stairs, about to pack the life he had at the Burrow into the cold confines of a trunk.

…

Harry heard a door slam downstairs as soon as he reached Ron's room. He assumed it was his ex-best friend who slammed the door and left outside into the blizzarding night. Hopefully he was trying to cool down as opposed to getting more fired up about everything…

Quickly, Harry grabbed what few possessions he had lying around the room and stuffed it into his trunk. With a flick of his wand, he shrunk the trunk and his bed. He set the bed atop Ron's dresser and shoved his trunk into his pocket.

Sparing one last glance around the tiny mess of a room, Harry left, sincerely hoping that this wouldn't be the last he saw of the place. He was quietly walking down the stairs and pulling his last arm through his jacket when Ginny appeared on the landing, having just came from the bathroom.

"How'd it- Are you going somewhere?" she reframed her question after observing Harry's appearance.

"Yeah," he answered, zipping up his jacket.

"I take it your talk didn't go well?" she guessed sadly. Ginny had muttered a quick silencio after she left the kitchen, just in case her brother handled the revelation much worse than civilly.

Harry shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek, "Ron told me to leave. Now I don't have a girlfriend or a best mate."

"That's not true. You did the right thing, Harry. Ron will get over it and I'm sure Hermione will be happy…" Ginny tried to encourage him. She wanted to reach out and pat his shoulder or something, but she felt that he wouldn't really appreciate it. One thing was for sure- when Harry Potter wanted to brood, that's exactly what he did. Only one girl could lift his spirits in times like these, and that girl definitely wasn't Ginny.

Harry shrugged indifferently, "I guess. Will you tell your parents in the morning that I left?"

"You don't have to go. It is Christmas Eve, you can just sleep in Fred and George's old room…" Ginny still tried.

"No, I'm going to go. I'll be fine, I'll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron or something."

Ginny sighed. Harry truly look devastated. If only her prat of a brother could see past his own selfish desires, then he would have been able to see the obvious love that Harry carried for Hermione. Why the hell did he have to take after their mother so much?

"Okay. Happy Christmas then, Harry," Ginny consented. There was no point keeping him here against his will. And because of Ron being spiteful, Harry would probably never feel welcome at the Burrow again.

"You too," he mumbled half-heartedly.

Harry finished walking down the stairs, and silently manoeuvred his way through the living room and kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door shut soundly behind him, he apparated.

…

Back inside, Ginny had quickly tip-toed to her room and settled down at her rickety desk. She pulled the piece of parchment, that was intended to be a letter for someone else, towards her and started writing.

…

Hermione woke from her restless sleep in the middle of the night, to an incessant pecking at her bedroom window. Groaning in annoyance, she rolled over and sat up from the bed. As she walked towards her window, the small, twitchy frame of a bird made it obvious that it was Ron's owl, Pig.

Blearily and confused, she unlatched the window and opened it enough for the owl to get the idea that it was alright to come in. As she took the letter, the question of why Ron had to send her a letter so late at night, on Christmas Eve no less, invaded her mind. A little more hurriedly, she went into her bathroom and gave Pig a Dixie cup full of water before going back to her bed.

Finally getting a good look at the letter, Hermione realized the penmanship of her name was much too legible for it to be from Ron, or Harry, for that matter. It must have been from Ginny.

She tore it open, still wondering what was so important that she had to send Pig through a snow storm to get in touch with her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know if Harry_-

As soon as Hermione read his name, her eyes furrowed and she read more quickly,

_would have been in contact with you by now or not, but I thought I should write just in case. He left the Burrow a few hours ago- or more so he was kicked out. I guess he told Ron that you two were together and he freaked. Long story short, Harry said he'd be heading for the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the rest of break. I thought you should know because he'll be alone for Christmas tomorrow. He seemed pretty upset when he left. I think you'll know what to do better than anyone._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Ginny_

Hermione was so shocked that she had to reread the letter twice. Harry told Ron? And Ron reacted by kicking him out of the Burrow on the night before Christmas?

Hermione felt terribly responsible for what had happened. If she had just kept her mouth shut and didn't pressure Harry into telling, then he wouldn't be spending Christmas by himself.

While a part of her felt guilty, another part of her felt happy enough to sing. He had told Ron! That meant he really _did_ want to be with her. Now they could finally be a real couple…

"I have to do something…" Hermione muttered to herself, still staring down at the letter. Pig hooted from the corner and that was enough for Hermione. She tossed the letter aside and hoped up from her bed, heading straight for her closet to dig up some warm clothes to wear.

---

**Big chapter next time- please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 8: Christmas Delight

**[AN] Happy New Years everyone!**

**---**

Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, feeling too numb to even bother shivering from the cold. The lights inside were dim, and Hermione stood out there, staring through the frosted over door, contemplating what she would say to Harry when she finally saw him.

It had been pretty difficult, sneaking from her room in the cold, early hours of Christmas morning. Yet she managed to climb out of her window in one piece. She was determined to find him, and she'd be damned if anyone or anything tried to stop her.

The door creaked and jingled loudly as she opened and closed it behind her. She waited in the doorway, wondering if she should try to go find Harry's room by herself. Some bustling alerted her of someone coming from the hallway behind the bar, and a few seconds later Tom came out in his pajamas.

"Miss Granger? Is that you?" he asked, rubbing his huge mitts over his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to wake you Tom, but I'm looking for Harry. It's an emergency…" she added, hoping he'd pick up the hint of desperation in her voice.

Tom shook his head, "I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Potter ain't here."

Hermione frowned, "He's not?"

"Nope. As a matta o' fact, I haven't seen him in over a few months."

"What the hell…" she muttered, glancing away from Tom. Why would he tell Ginny he was going somewhere specific, and then not show up?

There was clap that sounded similar to thunder, and instantly all the lights turned on in the pub. "What's the emergency? Is something wrong?"

"Um, it's nothing Tom. I'm sorry I woke you," Hermione quickly apologized.

Tom relented easily, "Not at all. Take care Miss; Happy Christmas."

"Yeah, you too."

Hermione left through the rickety door and stopped outside on the snowy sidewalk. Well if he wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron, like he told Ginny he would be, then where the hell could he be?

_Think Hermione, if you were Harry where would you go?_

It didn't take long for Hermione to think of the place. It was Christmas- Harry surely would want to be at the most homely, and safest place possible.

"Hogwarts."

Hermione quickly made her way to the side alley bordering the pub. Within a second, she had disapparated to the gates of Hogsmeade village. As fast as her stiff, frozen legs would allow, she jogged up the street, to the Hog's Head.

Her nose crinkled as she stood under the wet boar's head, swinging slightly on the board it was hammered to. She knocked on the pub's door loudly.

Some angry grumbling came from deep inside the building, and a few seconds later a window slid open from the second story.

"Oi! What's your business here?" Albus Dumbledore's brother asked violently, his thick head of twisted grey hair going wild with the slight breeze. Hermione noticed that he had his wand gripped firmly in his hand and felt silly for not having hers out as well. Harry would ring her neck if he knew…

"Aberforth? I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Harry Potter's."

"Of course I know who 'ye are. What's your business?"

Hermione ignored his rude tone and continued, "I have to see Harry. He's staying at Hogwarts, and I was wondering if I could use your entrance to get into the school?"

The old man sighed and cursed under his breath. There was a loud clicking sound that made Hermione take a few steps back. For a brief second she wondered if he was going to curse her.

There was a louder snap, and Aberforth spoke, "Door's open."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, tapping the window with his wand and making it fall shut. Hermione took that as a message for her to find the portrait herself.

She quickly and efficiently found her way to the smiling portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. Before Hermione could even ask, the picture winked at her and swung open.

"Thank you," she whispered, before climbing in. She remembered the staircase being quite long, and took off at a jogging pace.

A few minutes later, she had reached the door leading to the Room of Requirement. She felt silly, jogging through the dark, abandoned halls of Hogwarts at such an early hour. What if someone caught her?

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and pushed the stupid, prissy comment to the back of her mind. All she wanted to focus on was quickly making it up to their room, and hopefully finding Harry inside.

She reached the portrait of the three Hogwarts founders, that guarded the trio's room. Salazar was originally painted into the picture, but was always absent from it. Hermione figured it had something to do with the fact that the Slytherin king was guarding Harry Potter's room. It was so funny and ironic that Hermione had to crack a smile every time.

She quickly muttered the password, and started her way through the hole, trying to fight back the butterflies going crazy in her stomach the entire way.

…

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard the familiar creak of the portrait opening downstairs. He had been lying in Hermione's bed for the past few hours, going over how pathetic it was that he'd be alone on Christmas, and the fact that he had to come into Hermione's room earlier to try and sleep.

Instincts took over when he heard the portrait closing, and he popped up and grabbed his wand from under the pillow. Slowly, he crept over to the door, and was just about to yank it open when he heard a soft voice calling his name from downstairs.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?" he asked, pulling the door open. He walked onto the landing, wearing only his pajama bottoms, and seen the girl he had just been dreaming about, staring up at him with a relieved look. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Hermione started. She realized that she hadn't really thought of what would happen _after_ she found Harry. She was only focused on getting to him first. After a few moments, she figured honesty would be the best route. After all he had done for them, she owed him that, "Well, I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"So you found out?" he asked dully, wringing his wand in his hands.

She nodded, "Ginny wrote me as soon as you left the Burrow. Pig only got to my house about an hour ago."

"And you just decided to come here to look for me?" There was a certain hedge of hope in his tone. Hermione didn't expect for him to be worried about her reaction. After all, she was the one that practically gave _him _an ultimatum.

"Well, yeah…"

As she came up the stairs to him, she also explained how she first went to the Leaky Cauldron and then here. By the look on his face, Harry felt very flattered.

"So Ron officially hates me," Harry said unhappily, scratching the back of his head.

"Harry, I would have told him with you. I never wanted you to feel like you had to choose between me or your friendship with him-"

"But I did," he said formidably, taking a step closer to her, "I chose you."

Hermione couldn't help it for any longer. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I did think about us over the past few days," Harry told her after the kiss ended, "And I realized that I wanted to be with you more than anything else…"

Hermione kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want to be with you too."

Harry grinned. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "At least we have each other."

Hermione smiled too. It took Harry a few moments to realize that she was shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. It was freezing outside."

"I can't believe you came here at two in the morning…" he said in astonishment as he led her into her room.

"I guess you have to accept that some people will do anything for you, Harry."

He stopped short, having just set down his wand, and about to grab a blanket and wrap it around Hermione's shoulders. Harry turned to look at her, another intense look in his eyes. She was caught by surprise when he grabbed her face suddenly, and crushed his lips against hers.

It didn't take long for her to respond, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in just as hungrily. Hermione moaned as Harry's tongue swept through her mouth. His hands left her cheeks and slowly grazed down her chest. Another shiver ran over Hermione, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

Harry gripped her hips and pulled her along with him as he backed up towards the bed. He managed to flip her over just before they fell onto it. Harry climbed his way over her so that he was completely on top.

Hermione kept her fingers tightly locked through Harry's hair so that he couldn't break the kiss. Harry groaned every time she tugged on it. She knew what drove him crazy, and now she could feel his physical desire pressing against her thigh. It gave her more incentive to continue kissing him fiercely.

They had had some pretty passionate snogging sessions before, but never like this. Tonight was different- they could both feel it. Harry couldn't stay still on top of her. He wanted more of her; he wanted to touch her.

"Hermione," he mumbled, breaking the kiss and pushing himself up slightly. His fingertips lingered under the hem of her shirt, so Hermione immediately knew what he wanted.

Topless was the farthest they had ever gone, but Hermione felt just as shy as before, helping Harry take off her sweater and then her tank top. Once she was settled back beneath him, Harry stared down at her like he did last time. It wasn't until Hermione nudged him with her knee, did he break out of his trance and return his lips to hers.

"You're so gorgeous…" he whispered, moving from her lips and down her cheek. Hermione's eyes lolled back and she tilted her head to the side as Harry kissed his way down her neck, to the sensitive spot on her throat. Her breathing increased even more as she felt his hands move underneath her bra, and then to the clip on her back.

Her eyes flittered close as she felt the last barrier slip off her chest. She felt Harry's weight back on top of her. His hot breath, along with his wet lips teased her heaving breasts. It wasn't long before she was fed up with his teasing. She laced her fingers through his hair again and gently pulled him up.

"You're being impatient 'Mione," he smiled into her kiss.

"And you're being mean," she replied, still not letting him go. He let her drag him into another drawn out kiss before he pulled back.

Hermione gave him a pouting look, but he just smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered easily.

Harry gave her a lop-sided grin before leaning in. He didn't plan on interrupting for the rest of the night.

Hermione welcomed his lips eagerly, instantly opening her mouth under his. Their breathing and franticness escalated together. Harry's hands were all over Hermione's body, and she too wanted to feel more of him. Timidly, her hands raked down his sides, before moving inward.

Harry's breathing hitched as he felt her small hand on his bulge, squeezing him.

Hermione smiled lightly before gently brushing her lips against his. Harry stopped from leaning back in, when once again he felt her fingers moving below his waist.

For a brief second, he though he might have been imagining it, but after glancing down and seeing Hermione's hands on his pajama tie, he was positive that it was real.

He looked back into her eyes, somewhat shyly, "You sure?"

Hermione nodded before tilting her head up and kissing him languidly. Harry tried to calm himself down as he moved to settle in between her legs and then lifted a hand to the button on her jeans…

…

Hermione lay awake, half on top of Harry, tracing a finger over his right eyebrow. He had been sleeping peacefully for the past two hours or so. Hermione maybe slept for fifteen minutes after…

She smiled, thinking about the step they had taken just a few hours ago. She had always dreamt that Harry would be the one she lost her virginity to, and ever since they had started their affair it became a more plausible fantasy. Now that it was done and over with, Hermione felt that it was the most perfect experience of her life. Nobody in the world could have been more sweet or gentle then Harry had been.

She pressed a kiss to his chin and continued to gaze at his face. Just as she was lifting her finger, to start tracing over his other eyebrow, his eyes blinked open.

It took him a second to blink the sleep out of his eyes and focus on her. But when he did, a lazy smile spread over his face, "Hey."

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied, matching his grin. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright. I like waking up to you."

Hermione smiled again, and moved down to snuggle her face into his chest so that he couldn't see the blush he had just caused to appear on her cheeks.

Harry moved an arm over her back to hold her to his chest. A few blissful moments passed before he became slightly flustered, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're- you're okay, right?" he asked awkwardly. He had asked during, but all she had told him was to keep going. The last thing he wanted to do was put her through pain.

"Yes," she said after a few seconds, "I mean, it hurt, but I heard it gets better with practice."

"And you plan on getting plenty of practice with me, do you?" Harry teased, pinching her side.

"We'll be old pros soon enough," Hermione said with a laugh.

"You're amazing. I wish we could stay here forever."

Hermione smiled into his chest, "What time is it?"

"About 5:45. Do you have to go?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes. My parents will be up by six."

Harry really hated the fact that she had to leave. He wanted nothing more than to get to spend Christmas with her, locked up together in her room.

Harry felt Hermione get up and pull the covers up with her. She started looking around the side of the bed for her clothes. Harry couldn't get the silly grin off his face as he watched her walk around and collect her jeans and top. She was so amazing to him. He couldn't describe the feeling; knowing that he'd have a special part of her to keep for the rest of his life…

"When do you think I'll get to see you again? End of holidays?"

Hermione made a sound and then shrugged. She pulled on her tank top and then looked back at him. Honestly, she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep. But then again, she didn't want to wait another two and a half weeks before she could touch him. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she smiled.

"Hey, why don't you just come back to my house with me and spend the rest of break there?"

Harry's face lit up, but then he paused, "Will your parents let me? I mean, I am the reason they had to change their identities for a year. And they must hate me for putting you in danger for seven years straight. I bet your dad really won't allow it when they find out we're together…"

Hermione grinned as Harry rambled on. She climbed up on the bed next to him, "Harry, relax. They'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Because _I_ love you, and my parents will support my decision on who I choose to become romantically involved with."

Harry stared at her with a hint of a smile on his lips. He felt a sudden swell of love and affection for the girl next to him, and took a second to admire how beautiful and frazzled she looked.

Hermione bit her lip, taking his silence as rejection, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

Harry quickly shook his head, "No, I want to." Before she could question him, he got up from the bed and started looking around for his clothes as well. Hermione smiled at him as he pulled on his trousers, and continued getting ready with a new sense of enthusiasm.

…

"Alright, so tell me honestly. What are the odds your dad will wind up hurting me?" he asked her cheekily as they finished putting on their clothes.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Harry gave her an exaggerated look, "Likely? Does he have guns?"

"You scared Potter?"

Harry gave her an incredulous look, "Yes."

Hermione laughed, "I promise I'll come to the rescue if he starts showing off his dental scalpels." She tugged him down by the shirt and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Well let's hope that's enough for both our sakes."

Hermione grinned and pecked him on the lips again, "We should get going."

Harry grabbed his shrunken trunk and put in his pocket before pulling Hermione in close and throwing the invisibility cloak over them. 'Eeks' and giggles could be heard all throughout the halls of Hogwarts, early that Christmas morning, as Harry and Hermione tickled and kissed all the way to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

---

**Remember, this is rated 'T'. Please, no angry reviews that I didn't continue that certain scene!**

… **But any other reviews are welcomed and appreciated :]]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 9: Meet the Grangers

---

**[AN]:** Sorry it's taken me a few weeks to get back to this one. I've currently been working on two other projects: Perfect Timing and Choose Me. Both are now completed, so I can focus on this story and My Countenance. Feel free to check the others out though!

**---**

Eventually, Harry and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade. The sky was a faint dark blue, and a pinkish-purple hue was starting to break on the horizon. Luckily for them, that meant that it would still be a bit darker when they apparated to Hermione's home in Little Whining.

Harry sneaked in one last kiss before Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and apparated them away. They reappeared a second later in the garden grotto hidden in the corner of Hermione's expansive backyard.

Harry tried to take a second to ogle at his surroundings, but Hermione quickly tugged him off towards her back porch.

"We have to sneak in through my window," Hermione whispered, slipping out of the invisibility cloak, "I don't want to risk going through the house."

Harry simply nodded and watched the good view as Hermione started climbing up the ivy fence and onto the roof. Once she was secure, she gave the go ahead for Harry to start climbing up.

"I didn't think that taking me home to your parents would first require us to go all James Bond…" Harry told her quietly as he pulled himself over, the cloak slung over his shoulder.

Hermione pinched his side and then grabbed his hand, leading him over to her wide window.

"Alohomora," she whispered, tapping her wand against the glass. She heard the window click from inside and slowly eased it open. Fortunately, her room seemed completely untouched, meaning that her parents hadn't tried to wake her yet. Though, there was an aroma of strong coffee wafting through the air, and Hermione concluded that they must already be up.

"Nice room," Harry said as he too crawled through the window.

Hermione turned back to him with an excited grin, "Thanks."

"So what are your parents going to think when we come down together?" he asked, walking towards her bed and sitting on the edge.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, I figured that since they don't know I left, that I could go and ask them if you can stay here for the rest of winter break. And when they say yes," she continued in a way that left no other option, "I'll come back up and pretend that I'm calling you or something. Then you can sneak back out the window and then knock on the front door- what?"

Harry was staring up at her, completely flabbergasted, "Have you done this before or something?"

"No," she answered, giving him a confused look.

Harry shook his head in an impressed manner, "Damn- our devious affair really had an impact on you."

Hermione let out a laugh as she pushed him back on the bed, "Shut it, Potter."

"Your bed is so comfy," Harry returned with a sly grin, as he pushed himself more in the center of it.

"I'm glad you like it. Make yourself at home, I'm going to go downstairs and ask," she finished, shrugging out of her jacket and kicking off her shoes.

"Wait!" Harry called quietly as she was reaching for the door. Hermione turned back with a questioning look, "What if they don't say yes?"

"Then I guess you'll be hiding out in my room for the next two weeks," she answered easily.

A wide grin spread over Harry's face as he pretended to think it over, "Hmm, that might be fun, too."

Hermione winked cheekily before playfully giving him a severe look, "Now don't walk around too much; the floorboards creak in certain spots."

"Gotcha, love."

Hermione couldn't help sending him another smile. After telling him that she'd be back soon, she opened her bedroom door just enough to squeeze through, and left, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

…

Hermione practically floated down the stairs, barely noticing the scent of coffee and the light banter coming from further in the house.

"Mum? Dad?" she called out, walking into the open kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart!" answered the voice of a woman, who looked like an older, wiser (if that was even possible), version of Hermione. Her mother, Elisabeth, was dressed in her usual Christmas morning jumper and comfy jeans, giving her daughter an adoring smile. She was standing at the refrigerator, probably about to start getting out ingredients for Hermione's dad to make them breakfast. Just like Hermione, Elisabeth was a horrid cook.

"Hey love," spoke Hermione's dad, Richard, getting up from the table and walking towards his daughter, "Happy Christmas."

Hermione smiled at her dad as he kissed her cheek, "Happy Christmas. You too, Mum." Hermione walked over and pecked her mum on the cheek as well.

"Happy Christmas baby. Well, how do you want to do things? Do you want to open presents and then eat, or eat and then open presents after?" Elisabeth asked brightly. It was obvious that Hermione inherited her organizational skills from her mother.

Hermione bit her lip, "Um, actually I wanted to ask you both something first…"

"Oh?" her mum asked, sharing a look with Richard, before turning back to Hermione with a guilty smile, "I'm sorry I'm so excited- it's just this is the first Christmas the three of us has spent together in a couple of years…"

Hermione's nerves were starting to overwhelm her as she stared into her mother's exuberant eyes.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" asked Richard, sitting down at the kitchen table and giving his daughter a quizzical look.

"Um… well, it's about Harry actually…"

"Harry?" Richard asked sprightly, "Is the poor chap doing alright?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not really. He left the Burrow yesterday and now he has no one to spend Christmas with. And I was wondering…" she trailed off, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked back and forth between her parents anxiously. This was turning out to be a little more nerve wrecking than she had imagined. What if they _did _say no?

"You want to know if he can come over for the day?" Elisabeth guessed in an approving tone.

"Well, more like for the rest of the holiday."

Richard and Elisabeth shared a blank look before turning back to Hermione, who had instantly started pleading Harry's case, "Please Mum, I'm worried of what might happen to him if he has to spend the holidays alone. Harry needs a friend right now…"

Her parents shared another look. Hermione couldn't tell if they were sending an approving, or rejecting message. Finally, her dad turned to her and started to speak in a careful tone, "You're mum was really looking forward to the three of us getting some quality time together. Afterall, this will probably be your last Christmas here before you move out and start your own life."

"I know, but Harry's as good as my family. I mean, he practically saved my life on more than one occasion last year," she told them, hesitant to guilt trip them, but willing to do anything to get them to agree.

After glancing back at Richard, Elisabeth turned to Hermione with a consenting look, "Well, I suppose we do owe him a thank you in person. I don't have a problem with it if your father doesn't."

Hermione turned on Richard with a begging look, "Daddy, please."

Richard sighed unsurely. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude and coldhearted towards the boy that was his only child's best friend. It was just that Harry was an eighteen year old boy- surely he had realized by now how beautiful his daughter was. He didn't know how well he'd be able to sleep with an undoubtedly hormone driven bloke sleeping under the same roof as his Hermione. Alas, as he looked back up into the eyes of his daughter, he knew he wouldn't be able to disappoint her.

"I suppose he could sleep in the guest house…"

Hermione grinned from ear to ear and sprang forward to hug her father, then her mother, "Oh thank you! I'm going to go and ring Harry to let him know."

With that, Hermione ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, leaving Richard and Elisabeth to gap at her enthusiasm.

"I've never seen her excited like this before…" Elisabeth muttered, glancing back to her husband.

Richard gave her an incredulous look, "Oh, don't even suggest that something like that is going on, Beth."

The brunette sent him a sly grin before shrugging her shoulders innocently, "Okay then, I won't."

…

Hermione sprinted up the stairs and burst into her room with an eager smile on her face.

"They said you could stay!" she said in a fervent whisper.

Harry looked up suddenly from the edge of the bed, "Really?"

Hermione nodded and then shrugged reasonably, "Yeah, but in the guest house."

"Hmm," Harry sounded furtively. He glanced behind him and looked out her window where a separate house stood close in the backyard, "The one right outside your bedroom window?" he asked, his voice taking on a crafty tone.

Hermione nodded, "Yep, that'd be the one."

"Oh this is going to work out nicely," he said, cleverly pulling Hermione down on the bed and planting a languid kiss on her lips.

"So," Harry muttered between kisses, "how long before… I should go down?"

"Mmm, a few more minutes," she mumbled back distractedly.

Harry grinned into their next kiss, and eased himself more on top of her. He couldn't believe that they were still this comfortable with each other after what had happened a few hours earlier, but he was amazingly grateful for it.

About thirty minutes passed before the two were able to find enough strength to break apart from their embrace. Hermione had to practically push Harry out of the window so that he could sneak back down and head to the front of her house, while Hermione headed towards her bathroom to freshen up.

A couple of minutes went by before Hermione heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She sprung into action, throwing her door open and skipping down the stairs.

"I got it!" she hollered to her parents.

But despite Hermione's forewarning, Richard showed up in the entryway first. He opened the door and leveled a solid stare at the boy standing on his porch, "Harry Potter?"

Harry froze staring into the unfamiliar face that was supposed to be Hermione's, but clearly wasn't. "Um, hello sir," he fumbled in front of her father, jabbing out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Richard gave him an examining look for a few seconds, before taking hold of Harry's hand in his larger fist, "Likewise. The name's Richard. I can't tell you how much Hermione's mother and I appreciate everything you've done, Harry."

Harry blinked, unsure if Richard was being sarcastic or not. His voice hadn't given anything away, which lead Harry to believe that he was maybe referring to something else concerning Hermione…

The young wizard paused, hesitant to respond, when suddenly a soothing voice came to his rescue.

"To protect me, he means," Hermione cut in, appearing on her father's side, "Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione. Happy Christmas," he greeted, trying to keep the loving look from his eyes. This was the first time he had met Richard, but if he were to guess, he'd say that he was probably just as perceptive as his daughter. He'd definitely have to be careful around him until he and Hermione decided to come clean to them.

"Happy Christmas- come in," Hermione replied, stepping aside and nodding him in.

Harry stepped in modestly under the watchful eye of Richard, and followed Hermione, who grabbed him by the hand and led him into the kitchen to meet Elisabeth.

"Mum, this is my best friend Harry Potter."

Elisabeth turned from the kitchen sink and sent Harry and earnest smile, "Of course, I've heard a lot about you Harry. I'm Elisabeth," she held out her hand to him and Harry stepped forward and shook it nimbly. He had to blink a couple extra times in order to not blatantly stare at the woman. Obviously, he hadn't expected for Hermione and her mum to look so much alike.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mrs. Granger," he returned politely.

Elisabeth patted him on the shoulder in a motherly fashion, "Please, you can call me Elisabeth, or Beth. Are you hungry?" she asked with a hopeful look. During the time that Hermione had used to 'call' Harry, Richard and Elisabeth had started on a decent breakfast of eggs, bacon, and French toast.

"I'm starving actually," Harry replied truthfully, glancing hungrily towards the already set table.

"Well, Hermione can show you to where you'll be staying and then we can all sit down to breakfast. Did you bring anything with you?" she asked suddenly, looking around for any sign of Harry's luggage.

"Magic Mum," Hermione reminded her, eagerly tugging Harry off in the direction of the back door, leading out to the guest house.

Hermione and Harry hurried across the lawn of the backyard as subtly as possible. When they finally got through the doors of the guest house, Hermione turned on him and smiled.

"Hard part's over," she said relieved.

Harry was still busy taking in the enormousness of the 'guest' house. He turned back to her with a cheeky grin, "Yeah right, the hard part is going to be trying not to snog you every second."

A coy grin spread over Hermione's lips as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer, "We'll have to figure something out for that, won't we?"

"Just keep you're window open tonight and it'll be good," Harry said, leaning in as well.

"You know I will," she muttered against his lips before kissing him. Harry got caught up in the moment, and slid his hands down her back before slipping under the hem of her shirt.

Hermione made a sound in the back of her throat, and then gently pushed away from him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, though the look in his eyes said that he wasn't really sorry at all.

"It's okay- it's just my parents are probably waiting for us…"

"When did you want to tell them that we're dating?" Harry asked, pulling out his trunk from his pocket and setting it on the ground.

Hermione made a dubious sound, "I don't know."

Harry paused from enlarging his trunk and sent her a skeptical look, "Hermione…"

"What?" she questioned defensively, "I know we'll have to tell them, but I think that'll be a lot to unload on the first day you're here, you know?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek before relenting, "I understand. Plus it's Christmas…"

Hermione grinned, happy that he had conceded, "Exactly. We have a bunch of stuff to do today."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding on your family time? I don't want your parents to feel like that."

Hermione shook her head, despite the conversation she had with her mother and father earlier, "They don't, trust me."

Harry didn't give up, and scratched at the back of his head uncomfortably, "Do you think I should wait in here while you guys open your presents?"

Hermione sighed, starting to get frustrated, "Harry, stop. My parents want you here as much as I do. And I'd like for you to be there with me when we're opening gifts. Believe it or not, there might be a few of them under the tree for you too."

"You didn't have to get me anything…" Harry protested, giving her a tender look.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "Fine, I'll take them back if you don't want them."

"Well," Harry cut in, grabbing her waist as she was turning to walk away, "If you've already taken the liberty to get them, then I'll accept. I'd hate to inconvenience you by taking them back…"

Hermione laughed, turning in his arms, "Nice recovery."

"I know, I'm getting better." Knowing that it was risky, Harry pulled Hermione into him again, and pressed his lips to hers softly. Breaking away, Harry stared unblinkingly into her eyes, "I love you Hermione. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how much."

Hermione smiled gently at him, "As long as you keep showing me; that's all that matters."

They met in one last kiss before leaving for breakfast, excited for the Christmas day that awaited them.

---

**Please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 10: A Christmas Morning for the Ages

---

**[AN]:** Sorry for the long wait!

**---**

Harry and Hermione made it back into the main house without incident. When they walked in, they were met with a grander scene than before. It seemed that Elisabeth had gone to extremes to make Harry seem 'at home'; there were bagels, English muffins, fresh fruit, tea, coffee, orange juice, and milk sitting out on the table, while the sausage sat sizzling in a pan on the stove.

Harry tried to convince Hermione's mum that she had done more than enough, and was being extremely hospitable, but she really wasn't persuaded. She continued to ask Harry as they sat down to eat and as the meal went on if their was anything she could do or get for him. Hermione found the situation quite funny while Richard almost looked annoyed. It was a good thing that Harry kept on humbly thanking her and assuring her that everything was wonderful.

The conversation that took place, once Elisabeth had settled down on drilling Harry, was actually pretty fascinating to the young wizard. Despite his fears of being an intruder, the Grangers made Harry feel right at home. Even though he'd only formally met Mr. and Mrs. Granger not even fifteen minutes ago, their conversations and musings were very casual. He'd never really seen how a small family interacted with each other, and the aspect that made it so worth while to him was the fact that it was what he thought he and his parents would all be like, had their never been a Voldemort, of course. Truly, Harry had never felt so comfortable in his life, and that was largely due to Hermione. She made him feel like he had a place. A true meaning other than being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Under the table and as discretely as possible, Harry slid his hand over to Hermione's and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him, her parents involved in their own discussion, and gave him a questioning look. Harry just shook his head lightly to let her know nothing was wrong, but continued to hold her hand.

"Are you still hungry Harry? You're welcome to have some more," Elisabeth said, noticing that Harry had put down his fork.

Harry smiled at her fussing, "Oh, no thanks Mrs. Granger, I'm full. Thank you though, it was great."

Elisabeth gave him a tender smile, "You're welcome Harry- and remember, it's Beth."

"Sorry."

"Well, what do you say we get to those lonely presents under the tree?" Richard asked, glancing around to everyone else's empty plates, "I have to say, I'm a little concerned. Usually, Hermione's up at the crack of dawn eagerly waiting to tear into them…"

Hermione wanted to smirk, but opted for sticking her tongue out at her dad. Little did he know, she_ was _up at the crack of dawn and unwrapping a present her father probably wouldn't approve of. Harry picked up on her look and together they shared a little smile.

Together, the four of them got up from the table and took their dishes over to the sink. Hermione excused herself as they began to head into the living room, where the tree was, and scurried up the stairs in a hurry. Harry took the opportunity to also excuse himself, since he needed to grab Hermione's presents from his trunk.

He collected all of them except for one. The last one he wanted to save for later tonight, when he and Hermione had the chance to be alone. Leaving them shrunken in his pocket, Harry took back off to the house, excited to experience Christmas with his girlfriend's family.

When he arrived back into the living room, Elisabeth and Hermione were sitting on the sofa while Richard was kneeling next to the lightly decorated Christmas tree, handing out presents. Hermione smiled up at him as he approached, and scooted over towards her mum, patting the spot next to her for Harry to sit.

As he was sitting he pulled out Hermione's few wrapped gifts and set them on the ground. With a tap of his wand, the presents grew into their full size. Harry gave Hermione the larger one in particular, and shot her a coy grin. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting much, but since she was all Harry thought about for the past few days, he had managed to sneak away and get her a couple choice presents when the Weasley bunch had ventured out to Ottery St. Catchpole one day. Really, he just hoped she liked them.

Suddenly a thought hit him that made him want to shrink back into the couch. He hadn't thought to get Hermione's parents anything! What kind of impression was that going to make?

At his fidgeting, Hermione sent him a look out of the corner of her eye telling him to relax. He tried to do so as Richard got up and walked over to them on the couch. With his own present in hand, the older gentleman sat down next to his wife and stared expectantly around at his girls and Harry.

"Go ahead Dad," Hermione coaxed with a grin, "I want to see the look on your face…"

"Is it that good?" he asked, his fingers already ripping apart the wrapping on the small rectangular box.

Elisabeth and Hermione shared a look while Harry watched on in amusement, "It is."

Richard finished tearing it open, and lifted the lid off the box. His eyes practically popped out of his skull, "Bloody hell…"

"Rich!" Hermione's mother admonished while Harry and Hermione both laughed.

Hermione's dad continued staring at the sheet of tickets inside the small box, "Are these Chelsea season tickets?! The Blues?"

"Yep," Hermione returned, trying not to laugh at her father's excitement.

"How did you get these? You know what, I don't even care. They're amazing!"

"Harry, are you a fan of Chelsea football?" Elisabeth asked.

"Oh, um-"

"Football's really not that popular at school, and Harry wasn't allowed to get out much during summers," Hermione answered for him.

"I like the sport though," Harry added, not wanting to feel totally un-relatable with Richard.

"You and I will have to go kick the old ball around this afternoon," Richard said, sounding completely thrilled at the prospect that for once he'd have a male companion to show the sport to. None of the other dentists he knew really cared for football.

Harry automatically nodded, "Oh sure."

"Hermione, why don't you open one next," Elisabeth offered her, holding out a wrapped parcel. Of course, the rectangular mystery was a book, but Hermione tore it open with as much vigor as she would anything else. She gave her parents an excited grin after reading the title of some muggle book.

As the morning went on, the Grangers and Harry shared stories of Hermione and past holidays, laughed, and had an overall good time. Hermione gave Harry a book on careers that fit your interest, some omnocular slides of past quidditch games, and a new blazer. So far, Harry had given her a first edition Magical Theory book, written by Rowena Ravenclaw, and a small magical bookcase. Richard cracked a joke that Hermione might be able to fit five of her large tombs in the woodwork, but then Harry explained that it was like a never-ending bottom, and could store as many books as Hermione liked. At that, Richard and Hermione, were both pretty speechless.

Hermione had just opened Harry's latest present, which looked to be a special wrist watch. She gave him a curious look, probing Harry to explain.

"It's so you don't have to constantly worry about me. See, you press this button for the time and this button for my whereabouts," Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as he pressed the particular button. The screen of the watch instantly changed; there was only one hand, and several little phrases such as 'at home', 'flying', 'asleep', 'in class', and 'lost'.

"Oh, what a wonderful gift Harry," Elisabeth commented, peering over her daughter's shoulder at the silver watch.

"It's a very neat idea," Richard agreed.

Harry was about to tell Rich and Beth that the idea came from the Weasley clock before Hermione sent him a look, "Thank you Harry. I love it."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome." '_And I hope you wear it for the rest of your life,' _he added mentally.

Hermione's parents shared a gift and gave Hermione a few more for her. As the presents started to clear from under the tree, Harry noticed Elisabeth tap Hermione's shoulder and whisper something in her ear.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hold on a sec, Harry," Hermione muttered, hurriedly jumping up from the couch and sprinting up the stairs. How silly of Hermione to forget the huge present she had picked up for Harry at the beginning of winter break. She had been waiting to give it to him ever since she laid eyes on the thing…

Harry smiled at her energy and watched as she ran off into the house. As he turned back, Elisabeth sent him a smile, "I think you'll like it, Harry."

"I'm sure I will," Harry replied, though quite anxious.

Only a few moments passed before Hermione's footfalls could be heard coming back down the stairs, "Alright Harry," she called out from the hallway, "close your eyes!"

Harry grinned, but did as he was told. He sensed Hermione walk into the room and heard her set something down on the coffee table in front of him.

"_Hoot hoot._"

Harry's eyes snapped open at the animalistic sound. His mouth practically fell open, "Oh Hermione, no way!" Sitting in a cage in front of him was a jet black owl with big bright amber eyes. The owl was staring fiercely at Harry, "Is she mine?"

Hermione smirked, "It's a he, and yes, he's yours. I figured you would be needing one."

Harry scooted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the couch, and reached forward so to graze the brass cage with his fingertips, "I've never seen an owl like him before. What's his name?"

"His name's Harlo. I got him at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I was taking Crookshanks in for his check up and Harlo was staring me down the entire time. After getting a good look at him, I knew he'd be a perfect fit for you."

"I think you're right," Harry easily agreed, "Thank you so much." He began to lean in for a kiss, but Hermione quickly turned her head and instead reached for her mug of tea on the coffee table. Harry awkwardly leaned back and passed a hand through his hair, trying to act innocent. Elisabeth and Richard shared a look and Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to meet the older couple's eyes for the life of him.

"Well, thank you for the great gifts Mum and Dad. I think I'll take them up to my room now. Harry you should probably go set Harlo up in the guest house," Hermione suggested in a suave tone. Harry marveled at her calm persona, but didn't let it show.

"Um yeah," he started, "I'll go right now." As quickly as possible, Harry gathered up the lot of his presents with Hermione. They both left at the same time, avoiding making eye contact.

Richard and Elisabeth remained in the living room, left to only gape at each other.

…

About fifteen minutes had passed from their near kiss, and Hermione was now on her way out to see how Harry was getting situated in the guest house. She was just walking into the hall, about to reach the porch slider when Elisabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey love. You going out to see Harry?" she asked curiously.

Hermione gave her mum a skeptical look, "Um yeah, I was going to give him the owl food for Harlo." She held up the bag of bird seed as proof.

"Oh okay," she said, nodding her head. There was a brief pause where Elisabeth continued to stare at her daughter. But, unfortunately for Hermione, Beth found her voice again, "Was it just me, or did Harry try to kiss you earlier?"

Hermione instantly blushed, "No, I think he was going to give me a hug before I reached for my tea."

Elisabeth raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Oh…"

Hermione nodded, clearly uncomfortable, "Yeah, so…" Again, she held up the bird food, hoping her mum would get the picture to leave.

"Hermione?" Elisabeth continued in a calm tone, "For the sake of your father's sanity, I think it'd be best if you keep the door open when you and Harry are in a room together."

Hermione scoffed, "Mum, we're not children-"

"I know, and I think that's what your father's having such a hard time with," Elisabeth returned.

"It's not like anything's going on…" Hermione spoke in a way that was trying to sound convincing. However, lying had never been one of her strong suits, especially not lying to her mother. Her convincing reply actually came off quite mumbled and pathetic.

Elisabeth raised her eyebrow again, "Hermione Jane, rules are rules."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "Now can I go?"

"Yes."

With a relieved breath, Hermione maneuvered around her mother and took off through the slider door and out onto the back porch. After making her way through the garden leading up to the guest house, she knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called from inside.

She opened the door to see Harry standing next to Harlo's cage, stroking him. Harry smiled when he caught sight of Hermione.

"Hey."

"Bonding?" Hermione grinned, coming into the room.

Harry smiled back, "He's great. I still can't believe you got him for me."

"I'm glad you love him. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy or sad because of how special Hedwig was…"

Harry sighed, remembering his first companion, "No, Hedwig will always be important to me, but it was time I got another. Thanks for picking him out."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied with a tender smile.

Harry nodded to the bag in her hand, "Is that for me?"

"Oh these? Yeah, I though you might like them. They're rodent flavored," she said with smirk, tossing the bag of owl treats over to him.

Harry easily caught them and then made a pained face, "That hurts me. You know I like the rabbit flavored treats the best."

Hermione put on a downcast expression, "Oh no, I forgot. This must be really traumatic for you."

"It is," Harry nodded, slowly walking forward, "But fortunately I know a way for you to make me feel better." When Harry finally reached her, he started pulled her forward by her belt.

Biting her lip, Hermione reached down and stopped his hand, "Can it wait until tonight?"

Harry shook his head and reached around her to pull the door closed, "No, not really."

Hermione sent him another apologetic look before turning from him and pushing the door back open, "_Unfortunately_, it'll sort of have to."

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, giving her a concerned look.

"If you call my parents probably spying on us this very instant wrong, then sure."

Harry visibly deflated, "Uh oh…"

Hermione nodded sadly, "My mum cornered me when I was coming out here and made me agree that we would keep the door open whenever we're in a room together."

"You've got to be joking," Harry mumbled, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Hermione shook her head, "Sadly, no."

"But how are we- how are we _not_…" Harry didn't have to finish his sentence for Hermione to understand his meaning. Oh, she understood alright. How where they not supposed to jump each other whenever they had the opportunity to? It was a question that she was currently contemplating. The task would definitely be hard for her, as well.

Despite her own worries, she rolled her eyes and gave Harry a teasing smile, "You're such a boy."

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "Were you expecting differently?"

Hermione laughed, "You have your invisibility cloak, remember? Just sneak into my room tonight once my parents have gone to bed."

"But tonight's so far away," Harry complained in a groan.

"Good things happen to those who wait," Hermione said, gently smoothing over his ruffled t-shirt.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "How good of things?"

Hermione sent him a look, "I hear _amazingly_ good things."

"That is pretty good," Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled at him, but still waited to hear his official answer.

Letting out another groan, Harry relented, "Alright, tonight. But let's try and tire them out this afternoon so they'll go to bed early."

Hermione grinned, "Good boy-" she caught herself just in time as she leaned up with an intention to kiss him.

Harry smirked at her, "Yeah, if you don't snog me right in front of them first. You better get a hold of yourself there sweetheart."

Hermione frowned at him, "Are you saying I've got no self-control, Potter?"

Harry shrugged innocently, "I'm saying you've got very little around me- especially after last night." He sent her a wink as he finished.

Hermione scoffed, "Please, I've got way more control than you do."

"Oh really?" Harry mocked her, "You could have fooled me."

She glared at him furiously, "Who was the one who just complained about tonight being so far away?"

Again, Harry shrugged like it was no big deal, "It is, but I can still handle myself. You look like you're about to pounce."

"I do not!"

"Sure," Harry whispered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy she loved, "You are such an egotistical prat…"

In a hurt gesture, Harry placed a hand over his chest, "Stop undressing me with your eyes, then!"

"Ugh!" Hermione finally shouted at him. She obviously wasn't winning this battle. Before their little dispute could escalate into daring, Hermione settled for swatting Harry on the shoulder and dragging him deeper into the room to feed Harlo.

Though, if both were being honest, then they'd admit that it'd be a team effort not to let anything slip in front of the Grangers. Both Harry and Hermione were… easily distracted…

---

**Please leave a review on your way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 11: A Christmas Night for the Ages

---

**[AN]:** A quick update because it's my birthday! Your welcome! :P

**---**

For the rest of Christmas day, the Grangers and Harry watched old movies and talked about school stuff. Elisabeth had a blast of showing Harry Hermione's childhood pictures and in turn they all went through the picture album Harry had given Hermione.

Harry and Richard got in their bonding time, too. True to his word, Richard excitedly pulled Harry out to the backyard that afternoon, and got his old football out of the shed. Harry caught on quick to the basics of the game, and before either of them knew it, they were kicking the ball around like old pros. After taking a water break, Harry had confessed to Rich that he'd always wanted to learn how to play rugby as well. His revelation had Richard in hysterics as the older man eagerly told him everything about his second favorite sport.

As the day went on, the looks Harry and Hermione had discretely been sending each other started to become more frequent and desire-ridden. The two hadn't had any privacy to talk yet, so the deprivation was starting to torture them both.

The sun had already set below the horizon when Hermione and Elisabeth came out to the boys in the backyard. Elisabeth had just been telling Hermione (again) how much she enjoyed having her home for the holidays. Feeling the guilt starting to lay into her, Hermione suggested going to see the light show, which happened to be another one of the Granger's Christmas traditions. The idea seemed to break Elisabeth out of her nostalgic phase, and immediately Hermione's mum became giddy at the prospect.

Agreeing to her proposal, the two girls went out to tell Harry and Richard.

…

**15 minutes later…**

…

"Dad, let's go already!" Hermione called from the foyer. She, Harry, and Elisabeth were all wrapped up in heavy coats and standing at the door, ready to walk to their neighborhood park and see the Christmas lights. For some reason though, Hermione's dad was taking forever up stairs.

"You're awfully excited," Harry commented with a grin.

Elisabeth smiled at her daughter, "Hermione's always loved the light show. It's part of the reason why Christmas Is her favorite time of year."

Hermione gave her mum an irritated glance as her cheeks tinged pink, "It's nothing magnificent, Harry."

"If you love it, I'm sure I will," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled at him while Elisabeth eyed the two teens carefully. She knew something was going on between the two, she just didn't know if she had enough evidence yet to prove an actual relationship had developed. She was positive about one thing though, and that was that Harry was in love with her daughter. It was all in the way he looked at her…

Richard's heavy footfalls could be heard trotting down the stairs. He came into the foyer wearing a thick jacket, "Alright, alright I'm ready."

Hermione smiled and jumped for the door, "Great, let's go!"

The walk to the park didn't take long at all, and before Harry could find the strength to move his eyes away from Hermione's face, they were met with a spectacular foray of bright lights, lining the park's benches, pond, trees, and bridge. Harry noticed a huge Christmas tree in the center of the park's quad and immediately thought it was the most magnificent Christmas tree he had ever seen.

"So what do you think Harry?" Beth asked with a smile, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"I think it's amazing," Harry replied, still in awe at the muggle display. It even looked better than the Hogwarts Christmas decorations…

Hermione too turned to Harry with a happy smile, "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "The tree is even better than the ones at school."

Hermione grinned, "I always thought so too. The great thing about the display is it gets a little more beautiful every year."

Harry finally looked away from the lights, and smiled down at Hermione, "Yeah."

Elisabeth was in the middle of eyeing them again when she heard teeth starting to chatter. With an amused sigh, she looked up to her husband, "Oh for goodness sake, Richard…"

Hermione's dad was visibly shivering, "It's bloody cold…"

Beth laughed, looping her arm through Rich's, "Come along, my little icicle. We'll go grab you some hot coffee, okay? You kids want anything?"

Hermione glanced to Harry before shaking her head, "No thanks Mum, we're fine."

"Alright, we'll be back then."

Harry watched them walk out of sight before he turned back to Hermione, "Thanks for bringing me here, Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione answered gently.

"And thanks for coming to find me this morning, too. I'm happy I got to spend Christmas with you."

This time, Hermione's grin was a little more impish, "You're welcome, but remember, I got something out of it too."

Harry laughed and looked behind him to make sure her parents were still out of sight. When he was reassured that the coast was clear, he leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione bit her lip to hide her silly smile, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry was starting to get lost in her eyes before he sighed and looked away. Damn it, he wanted to kiss her _so_ bad.

Hermione let out a laugh, even though she was as frustrated as he was. She raked a hand through his hair, "Tonight."

"I know, I know… it really does seem long away though."

"I know where you're coming from," Hermione muttered.

A moment passed before Harry suddenly brightened up, "I have another present for you. I think you're going to like it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Is it tangible?"

Harry laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter Granger."

"Just curious…" she shrugged, "How come you didn't give it to me in front of my parents?"

"Because it's for your eyes only."

"So it isn't something you bought and wrapped!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "If you want to keep thinking your impure thoughts, then technically I have two presents for you. Just one is going to be a little tricky to wrap…"

Hermione nodded, "Shockingly, I'm very intrigued."

Scoffing, Harry playfully pushed on her shoulder, "Of course you are!"

Hermione grinned and swatted him over the head, "Where has this ego of your's sprouted from?"

"Figure it out yourself, darling," Harry smirked.

Hermione smiled, and was just about to make another excuse to touch him before she saw her parents walking back up to the path towards them.

"You kids about ready? I think we should get your father home before he gets frost bite," Elisabeth said, still holding onto her shivering husband, who was now clutching on to a small white cup.

"N-N-No, I-I-I c-c-can h-handle it-t-t-t…"

Hermione and Elisabeth couldn't help their laughter while Harry tried to remain respectful. Hermione came forward and put an arm around her dad.

"Oh Daddy, I forgot how much you hated winter."

"Rotten time of year…" Richard mumbled, finally able to talk straight with Hermione's added warmth. He mustered a smile for her, "It's more bearable when you come home for break, though."

Both Harry and Hermione's spirits came down a notch at his last remark. "Well, by next winter I'll be out of school and I'll be able to spend all of winter with you and Mum," Hermione promised. She hated that her parents kept focusing on the past, when she hardly came home to visit.

Richard nodded at his daughter's words, but couldn't fight the feeling that Harry would probably be coming around more, too.

…

The Grangers, plus Harry, took a quick stroll through the lighted park before Richard really couldn't take it anymore. With one last longing look at the Christmas lights, they group headed back home to get ready for bed.

As Richard ran to the living room to light a fire, Elisabeth, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

"I think some old Christmas cartoons are playing on the telly. Do you want to catch a few?" Beth asked, setting the kettle on the stove.

Harry looked up from the kitchen table where he and Hermione were both sitting, about to agree before Hermione cut him off, "Um, actually Mum, I'm pretty knackered. Would you mind if I just went to bed?"

Beth masked her disappointment and shook her head, "Oh, not at all. It has been quite the day, hasn't it?"

Hermione gave her mother a genuine smile, "Best Christmas in years."

Elisabeth returned her smile as she got up from the table, "Goodnight darling."

Hermione came over and kissed her on the cheek, "Night Mum, goodnight Harry," she finished, giving him a look before walking out of the kitchen.

Harry didn't have any trouble figuring out what that look meant. He turned back to Hermione's mum, "Thank you so much for agreeing to let me stay here, Beth. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Elisabeth smiled and waved it off, "It was an easy decision Harry. You make my daughter very happy. Richard and I couldn't have said no. it's been our pleasure having you."

Harry smiled timidly, "Will you tell Mr. Granger I said goodnight?"

"Of course," she nodded, coming forward to kiss his cheek, "Sleep well, Harry."

"Goodnight."

Harry left for the back slider door while Elisabeth made her way into the living room. Richard looked up as his wife sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Is Harry off to bed as well?" he asked.

"Yes. They both seemed pretty exhausted."

Richard sighed, "Yeah…"

"We have over another week with her, love," Elisabeth reminded him, reaching for his hand.

"Not to ourselves though," he muttered.

Elisabeth gave him a tender look, understanding where he was coming from, "If we would have said no then she would have spent the rest of the holidays moping over him. You know that."

Rich shrugged, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"They're best friends," she reminded him.

The older man shook his head, not being able to hold his tongue on the subject any more, "They look at each other like… like…"

"Like what?"

He shook his head again, "Too intimately. That's for sure."

"They've been through a lot together, Rich," Elisabeth tried to convince him, even though she knew what he was saying was true, "I think it's safe to say they care deeply for each other."

Rich snorted, "Too deeply."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow at her husband's impertinence, "Would you rather her feel this way about someone else? Someone who wouldn't naturally have her best interest at heart?"

Rich was quiet for a few minutes. Finally he let out a breath, and looked his wife in the eye, "And you think Harry is that bloke, do you?"

Beth smiled, "I'm pretty positive."

"I thought this day would come way later for her…" Richard mumbled as he got up from the couch.

Elisabeth frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Going to wish Harry a goodnight."

"Richard…" Elisabeth warned sternly.

He responded with an innocent look, "What?"

"Don't do anything too brash. Hermione would never forgive you."

Richard muttered something under his breath before giving his wife one last look, and walking out of the living room.

---

**Please, **_**please**_** take the time to ****review****.**

**:]**

Oh by the way, check out my new fic **At Shell Cottage**!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JKR owns.

A Late Night Visit

**Chapter 12: A Talk With the Parents**

**---**

**[AN]:** Sorry it's been a while! I think you guys will like the end of this chapter. ;]

**---**

Harry was in his room, searching around in his trunk for Hermione's other gift. There was a sudden knock on the door, startling Harry from his search. Quickly, he slammed the lid of his trunk shut in fear that it was Hermione.

However, the person who came through his door was definitely _not_ his girlfriend.

"Mr. Granger?" Harry asked with an almost scared look.

The older man nodded at him, "Oh good, you're not asleep yet."

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, was there something wrong sir?"

Richard shook his head and took initiative in coming in closer, "No. I just wanted to… talk."

"Okay," Harry muttered, his eyebrows knitting together. He tried to hide his gulp.

"Sit down," Richard nodded off to the bed and waited for Harry to take a seat on its edge. "Look Harry," he continued after he had Harry's full attention, "Elisabeth and I went through a lot to have Hermione. She was six weeks premature and right off the bat it was a struggle to keep her alive. But she was a stubborn little baby, and she fought to get healthy. Because of that, Emily and I decided not to have anymore children. Hermione was our little miracle; she deserved our full attention."

Harry was completely flabbergasted at Mr. Granger's revelation, "Wow… Hermione never told me."

"I don't think she quite likes to brag about it," Richard replied.

Harry nodded, "Right."

"But anyway," he said, about to continue. Harry was surprised that Hermione's father was so willing to share these stories with him. He was even a little curious as to why. Where was this getting at? "When she was born I promised myself that I would do everything and anything to protect her. When news came that she was magical- well, it was kind of out of my hands. It's hard to decide between what is safest and what she wants."

Harry again nodded, "Believe me, I know."

Richard shot him a look, "And since I couldn't protect her from hundreds of miles away, I prayed that someone there would keep a special eye on her. That's why I want to thank you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Me?"

"Ever since the very first letter she wrote home to us, she spoke very highly of you."

Harry had to smile that time, "She did?"

Richard nodded, "You're her hero, Harry. And now that I've met you and seen the way you act around each other, it's very clear you're her protector as well."

Harry sat still, stunned at how the conversation was turning out. Harry thought Richard was there to call him out- not to thank him.

Harry relaxed his face, and gave the older man a firm look, "I'd do anything to protect her, sir."

"What about to keep her happy?" Richard asked, matching his look.

"Of course," Harry answered quickly, "I'd never intentionally do anything to make her anything _but_ happy."

Hermione's dad remained quiet for a second before finally speaking, "And what if she wants you to leave her alone?"

Harry frowned. He felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. Was _this _what Richard was getting at? Was he trying to get Harry to leave Hermione alone?

Harry couldn't even think about the possibility. However, with the look the older man was giving him, he knew he had to answer. Even if it hurt like hell.

"I-I'd have a lot of questions but… if it was what she wanted… then yes."

Richard was silent as he stared at Harry with critical eyes. Honestly, he'd been wanting to ask that question for a long time. He'd expected for Harry to avoid the question- like any teen boy with something to hide would. If Harry had blatantly said no, then Richard would know that the wizard had an ulterior motive for his Hermione.

Harry's answer, however, threw him for a loop. While he didn't sound too strong when he said it, he didn't avoid the question either. He actually sounded quite sincere- like losing Hermione was the last thing he wanted.

After what seemed like forever to Harry, Richard nodded, convinced, "You're a good bloke Harry. I trust you with my daughter. I'm happy you two are friends."

Harry let out a relieved breath and smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Richard, however, did not share his smile. He gave Harry a hard look and pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever do anything to make me regret this conversation."

Harry quickly nodded, "I promise I won't."

"Happy Christmas then," Richard replied after a few scrutinizing seconds.

"You too, sir."

Harry waited for the older man to leave before he threw himself back on his bed and brought his hands up to scrub over his face. How lucky had he been to avoid the topic of love tonight?

As Harry laid on his bed, completely amazed and astounded at his luck, Hermione was about to have a very similar conversation with her mother.

…

A knock on the door broke the silence in Hermione's bedroom. She jerked away from her position at the window, and went to answer.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, opening the door to see her mother standing there.

Elisabeth smiled at her daughter, "Hey sweetheart."

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the hurried tone out of her voice. Hermione had been waiting for Harry for the past ten minutes; if he were to show up while her mum was visiting, that'd be anything but good.

Her mum only shook her head, and continued to smile fondly at her, "No. Just wanted to see if you were all ready for bed."

Hermione frowned at her mum's choice in words, "Er, yeah all set. I was just going to brush my teeth. Is Dad already in bed?" She didn't bother to ask about Harry, because she knew he'd left as soon as she had.

Elisabeth's fond smile turned into a wry grin, "No actually. He went to have a chat with Harry."

Hermione paled instantly, "What? Are you joking?"

"No…"

"Are you insane?!" Hermione asked in a shout, "I can't believe him! He's probably going to scare Harry into leaving!" Without a second thought, Hermione moved to try and run past her mother.

Elisabeth held her back, "Hermione, you're father is a very reasonable man. I'm sure he won't say anything too threatening to Harry."

"Why does he feel the need to have a talk with him anyway?" Hermione asked, still frowning.

Elisabeth smiled knowingly, "How come you're so frantic? Is there something you're afraid your father will find out?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "No. Not at all."

"Then calm down," Elisabeth finished easily. She nodded back into her room, trying to change the topic, "All of the gifts Harry got you were very lovely. I was surprised at how thoughtful they all seemed."

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, they're great. I told him he didn't have to get me anything, though."

"How sweet of him," Elisabeth said anyway.

Hermione let out an impatient groan. She knew what her mother was trying to get at, "Mum…"

The older woman simply shrugged, "Just making an observation. It seems like you're one of the most important persons in his life. That's not something to be ignored, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, and gave her a leveled gaze, "Mum, I can't tell you how many times Harry has saved my life. Next to you guys, he's the most important person in _my_ life. All I want to give him is a comfortable, stress-free holiday. Please, please don't ruin it."

At her daughter's words, Elisabeth couldn't help but to concede, "Alright. I'll tell your father there's nothing to worry about."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"Goodnight love," Elisabeth said, pulling Hermione forward to hug her.

"Night mum."

"Remember, you can tell me anything. I'm here anytime you want to talk."

Hermione nodded into her mum's shoulder, "Thanks."

Elisabeth kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last smile before leaving.

…

Ten more minutes had passed, in which Hermione impatiently paced back and forth, in front of her open window. Even though it looked out into the guest house Harry was staying in, Hermione couldn't see any movement inside. She was starting to work herself into a panic, wondering if perhaps her father had said something to scare Harry from coming tonight.

Just as she was starting to wonder if _she_ should sneak down, she felt a presence near her. She grinned as she heard a slight whooshing and flapping sound. Hermione stood away from the window, so that Harry could fly in.

As soon as the broom clanked to the floor and Harry removed the invisibility cloak, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry chuckled, but kissed her back, "Don't you want to open your present?"

"Aren't I opening it right now?" Hermione asked, as she started to unbutton the top of Harry's shirt.

Harry kissed her deeper and started walking them back towards the bed. He couldn't help himself around her, especially when she was acting like this.

"Is your door locked?"

Hermione nodded, "And a silencio."

Harry's hands moved to cradle the back of her neck as she started to slide her tongue more fervently against his. As they fell back on the bed together, Harry could only marvel at how natural it all seemed.

Together, they crawled closer to the pillows, still joined at the mouth. Once they had finally settled in, Hermione finished the last button on Harry's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. With much effort, Harry broke the kiss and pushed himself up on his knees.

Hermione grinned at him as he finished removing his flannel, and tugged on his undershirt to bring his mouth back down to hers. As he settled in between her legs, resting his full weight on her, Hermione could feel a thick hardness already pressing against her thigh. She moaned at the familiar sensation of a mass rushing through her and building at her core.

Harry had snuck a hand under the hem of her night top and was rubbing his thumb over her stomach. They had only done this once, yet he felt like he knew her body so well. Knew it, and was thirsty for more.

An inexplicable feeling came over him and suddenly, he was overcome with how grateful he was for Hermione. He couldn't explain how much he loved her as a friend, and now as a lover that emotion intensified tenfold. If it was even possible, he deepened their kiss.

Hermione had her hands tangled in Harry's hair and welcomed the added force. Going off instincts, her hands grazed down his tight back until they found the end of his shirt. Without hesitating, she pulled it up and over his head. Harry moved his lips over her neck afterward, remembering the exact spot that made her cry out like so many nights before this.

"Harry," she gasped, gripping his arms and bucking up further into him. This time, Harry groaned. Without moving from her neck, Harry started fiddling with the strings to her pajama bottoms. After a few impatient grunts, he was able to get them untied.

Hermione all too eagerly helped him slip off her bottoms. Once they were abandoned in some far corner of her room, Harry dropped back on top of her, with a renewed hunger that only Hermione could satisfy. Their kissing became more heated, and Hermione's breath labored as Harry drew a hand up from the inside of her thigh and over her soft center. Harry was thrilled to find her already slick with arousal.

"Harry," she mumbled again, thrashing her head off the pillow. His mouth hung open from the look on her face. Merlin, how he wanted her…

He didn't lean back down to kiss her, opting to study her face as he continued to torture her swelling sex. She was beautiful. More so exotic like this. Whichever it was, she was all his; a fact that Harry relished as she began unbuttoning her own top. He bent down and placed a light kiss after every button she unfastened. When she was done, a strip of unrevealing flesh laid in between the garment.

Hermione could tell just how teased he was by the way his breath hitched, and hand moved up to push it off. His hips were starting to rock and she knew, just like her, that he was becoming less and less patient.

With that thought in mind, and with another groan from Harry as a reminder, her hands coasted down to lie on his belt buckle.

Harry turned his eyes on Hermione's, both pairs darkened over with lust. A few seconds passed before Harry grabbed her chin and gently pulled it up to kiss her lips. Hermione quickly worked through his belt and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Harry bit down on her lip lightly, begging her to hurry. She obeyed to an extent, and started on his zipper.

Harry let out a sigh as he broke their growing kiss, and rested his forehead against her cheek.

"You're being mean…"

Hermione only grinned cheekily, and hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers while letting her other brush over the bulge waiting for its fair share of attention. Harry shuddered in pleasure, but thankfully Hermione didn't stop.

She continued until Harry literally couldn't take it anymore. With a short, shaky breath, Harry grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head while his lips crashed back down to hers.

He dipped his covered erection down to her center, and rested there until Hermione let out a husky moan. He ripped his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck, giving equal attention to both her breasts as he removed the open night shirt from her arms.

He lifted himself up, and gave Hermione a lusting look. It didn't take a genius to realize what Harry wanted, so giving the okay, she lifted up her hips. Harry eagerly slid off her knickers and threw them off to the side, before he too began to slide off his boxers.

They both looked at each other, now completely naked. With one shy look, they both knew they were ready. Harry crawled back over her and settled between her legs. He knew that she was probably still sore from earlier that morning, so Harry kissed her hard as he pushed into her.

Hermione cried out, both in pain and pleasure, as Harry moved inside her. She didn't think she'd ever get sick of doing this with Harry. In all truth, they loved each other so much-- she couldn't describe how amazing it was that they could now express that in both ways. The thought that nobody would be able to take this love from them, was ineffable in all means.

---

**Please, **_**please**_** take the time to review.**

**:]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 13: Coming Clean

---

**[AN]:** Sorry for the long wait! Hope the chapter can make up for it!

**---**

Hermione sighed, her eyes still closed in exhaustion, and buried her head deeper into the warm form that she knew to be Harry's chest. She was completely knackered after last night, but their was some distant echo of a noise that was preventing her from succumbing to the deep sleep she so desperately wanted.

She growled to herself, and turned onto her other side. Maybe it was Harry's heart beat, or something. Whatever it was, the noise was getting clearer.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

"Hermione? Hermione are you in there?"

"Hmm?"

"Hermione?" the voice called again.

Harry let out a groan from behind her and tightened his hold on her. Hermione was willing to forget about the sound, and just focus on the arms embracing her, but when the noise sounded again, she froze.

Her eyes shot open wide. Suddenly, the annoying noise was explained. Her stomach gave a lurch of fear as she jumped up and searched her bedside table for the clock.

"Oh, bloody hell. No!" she whispered frantically, seeing the time.

The pounding happened once more, "Hermione?" She jolted, recognizing her father's voice.

As quickly and quietly as possible, she turned back to Harry and started shaking him, "Harry! Harry wake up!"

"What?" Harry grumbled, still asleep.

Hermione shot an anxious look back to the door, "Come on, you've got to go."

"Just a bit longer…" Harry muttered with his eyes still closed. He made a move to pull her back to him, but she slapped his arms away.

"Harry, no. My dad-"

Harry's eyes shot open, "What?"

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, "My dad is knocking!"

"Oh, shit."

Neither of them needed further instructions. They both threw the covers off them and hopped out of bed, scrambling around to find every discarded item of clothing.

"Your boxers!" Hermione whispered after Harry had already pulled up his trousers. She scooped them up off the ground and then stuffed them in his pocket, while he grabbed his broom and cloak. Hermione barely had time to throw both of his shoes at him before he threw the cloak over himself and apparated.

She heard her dad call out her name once more, followed by another quick series of knocks. As fast as she could possibly move, Hermione grabbed her pajama bottoms and pulled them on while heading for the door.

Finally, she opened it, "Dad- what is it?"

Richard didn't meet her eyes, and wasted no time pushing his way into the room, "Why'd it take you so long to answer the door Hermione? I've been knocking for nearly five minutes."

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, "I-I was sleeping."

"But it's 10:30," her father replied, turning to give her an odd look, "You never sleep that late."

"Is there a reason you're interrogating me?" Hermione asked instead, raising an irritated eyebrow. She was trying hard not to glare at her father for his impertinence.

Richard, however, didn't answer her immediately. He turned back to the rest of her room, still a little messy from the scramble a minute ago. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry's glasses on the ground. Luckily, Richard still had his back turned to her, so she walked up and quickly kicked them under her bed.

She cleared her throat again, "Dad?"

The older man sighed, almost disappointed to find no evidence of foul play. Hermione was just about to ask what he was doing, when he turned with a searching look, "Harry's not in the guest house."

"Uh, he-he's not?" she asked, trying to keep her expression free of guilt.

Richard shook his head, "No. His stuff is still all there, just no Harry."

"Oh."

"I suppose you haven't seen him?" he asked once more. This time, he raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione shook her head, "No. I've been sleeping."

"Hermione-"

"Dad, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Hermione cut him off quickly, "I mean, he has to be around here somewhere… or, coming back from wherever he is. How about I get dressed and go looking for him? Would that make you happy?"

Richard gave her a stern look before his eyes caught something at Hermione's feet. She froze, thinking she'd overlooked another something of Harry's.

Her dad nodded at whatever it was, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Hermione asked automatically.

Richard pointed, "That."

Hermione looked down and saw a small white box, a gold ribbon tied around it. She couldn't help but redden, realizing this must've been Harry's real gift. "Oh… just another gift I forgot to open."

"From Harry?"

"Er, yeah."

"When did he give it to you?"

"Um, when I went to give him the owl treats for Harlo. He said he forgot it."

"What is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father's nosiness, "Dad-"

Richard obviously wasn't listening, though. He bent down and grabbed the small parcel. He handed it to his daughter, "Go on. Open it."

Hermione quickly took it, "I'll do it some other time. I should get dressed-"

"His feelings would be hurt if you don't open it," Richard tried to convince her.

Hermione didn't fall for it, "I will later."

"Aren't you curious to see what it is?"

Hermione sighed. Clearly, this wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe if she did just open it, he'd leave her alone. With a glare towards her dad, she untied the ribbon, and opened the satin box. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the silver locket nestled inside. It wasn't big, but it was magnificent looking. A letter H was carved glistening onto the front of it.

"Hmm," sounded Richard, interrupting Hermione's awe. Disappointment was again laced in his tone, "Well, that's nice."

She nodded, still staring at it, "Yeah."

A sigh ripped out of Richard, "I'll let you get dressed then. Your mum's waiting on him to serve breakfast…"

Hermione shrugged, still gazing, "Tell her to go ahead."

Richard stared hard at his daughter for a moment. She was still looking adoringly at the little necklace. A bit begrudgingly, he sighed again, "Alright then."

As Richard walked away, Hermione raised the locket up to her ear. He was confused by what she was doing, but he knew that if he intruded any longer, Hermione might give him a right telling.

When he got back to the kitchen a few moments later to beg Beth to let him eat, he was surprised to see Harry already sitting at the breakfast table.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, while Beth's face lit up at his presence.

"Found him!" she announced happily, "Turns out he just popped over to the Weasley's to let them know where he'd be staying for the remainder of the holiday."

Richard frowned, coming to sit across from Harry at the table. He grabbed the paper in front of him, with no intention to read it, "Why is it you're not staying with them, Harry?"

"Richard…" Beth muttered warningly, but Richard only stared expectantly at Harry.

Harry swallowed, "Er, well one of their sons died in the war. I thought they'd like the holiday for just their family…"

Beth smiled and placed a cup of orange juice in front of him, "Of course. Forgive my husband, Harry; he gets a bit testy when he has to wait for his breakfast."

Richard grumbled something under his breath, but it went unaware to Harry and Beth as Hermione came into the kitchen, "Morning everyone," she said, forcing the cheerfulness into her tone. She tried not to let herself linger on Harry, and instead turned to her father, "Dad, I thought you said Harry was missing?"

Richard grumbled some more, "I thought he was…"

Harry lifted his glass of juice to his lips to hide his smile. Hermione had the locket he wanted to give her last night hanging around her neck. He took a brief sip before turning to look at Richard. "Sorry to worry you, Mr. Granger," he said politely.

Richard sighed, folding the paper and setting it next to him. He had been so sure that something was going on that morning, but he couldn't continue to act accusingly if he hadn't found anything concrete to accuse. He looked up to Hermione, who had just sat down next to Harry, and gave her a sheepish look. He hoped she'd recognize his apology.

"It's fine. Let's eat."

…

The awkward wake up call had passed on unceremoniously. Hermione, Harry, and Beth all made sure of that, keeping the conversation at breakfast light and chipper. Richard was called in to the office after Harry and Hermione had finished cleaning the breakfast dishes. The couple wasn't exactly sad to see him go, because he had remained seated in the kitchen, staring on in observation as Harry and Hermione did their chore.

Once he was gone, they went back and forth from Hermione's room, to Harry's, laughing and joking about nothing in particular. Luckily, Beth wasn't nearly as nosy as Richard was. She remained peacefully in her office, quietly keeping busy with her computer.

It was already around three in the afternoon when Harry and Hermione came to her with the news that they were heading out for lunch.

Hermione was up in her bathroom, finishing washing her face when there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Her bedroom door opened, and Beth stepped in.

"Hey sweetheart," her mum greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Hermione replied, rinsing out her wash cloth and coming back into the room.

Beth looked on as she headed for her closet, "So do you know exactly where you're eating?"

Hermione shook her head as she pulled open her dresser, "No. I think I'll take him over to the village square. We can find something nice over there."

"Yeah…" Beth agreed absently.

Hermione turned and looked at her mum properly, "Was there something you needed?"

Beth shook her head, but Hermione noticed the small smile over her lips. Suddenly, she nodded at her, "Did Harry give you that necklace?"

She blushed, looking down to her present, "Um, yeah."

"It's lovely," Beth complimented.

"Thanks. He's got good taste for a bloke."

"I think he just knows you too well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Too well?"

"So well," Beth corrected.

Hermione wasn't falling for it. She knew when her mum was fishing for information. "What are you getting at?"

Beth shrugged lightly, before smiling. "Anything I should know about you and Harry?"

Hermione's stomach jolted. "What are you talking about?" she asked quickly, almost defensively.

"I don't want to pry, but I'd appreciate it if you were honest with me, Hermione Jane."

Hermione's fingers gripped tightly over the shirt she was holding. Despite her nervousness, she forced herself to stay cool, "Mum, if there's something you want to say, then say it. I hate beating around the bush."

"Are you aware that Harry is in love with you?" Beth asked without hesitation.

Hermione sighed unevenly through her nose. She hadn't expected her mother to actually be so blunt. Her automatic reaction was to avoid the topic, but she knew that would only make things worse. Anxiously, she turned to look at her mum. She knew that she needed to be honest. After all, wasn't that what she had told Harry to do with Ron? Even though she was scared, now seemed to be the time to come clean.

She took another deep breath, "Yes."

"Are his feelings returned?" Beth asked, not sounding surprised.

"Yes…"

Her mum nodded. She seemed to be handling it extremely well, and Hermione wondered what the catch was. It couldn't have been this easy…

A few moments later, Hermione's thoughts were confirmed. Of course it wasn't going to be as simple as that.

Beth gave her daughter a firm look, "We allowed him to stay here under _your_ pretences that he was only a friend. You lied."

"No I didn't!" Hermione said, quickly shaking her head, "Harry is my friend. My best friend."

"What about our conversation last night?"

"You never asked me directly if we were together or anything."

Beth was quiet again for a moment. "So you are together? This is a relationship?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled, feeling her face get redder and redder.

"How long?"

"Since Halloween."

"How come you never told us? I can understand you not telling your father about this, but you usually tell me things."

Hermione looked up into her mum's eyes, and it was then that she realized she was more hurt than disappointed. She tried to shrug, hoping her mum would see how honest she was being with her now, "I don't know why Mum. We haven't told anyone really…"

"It's a secret?" Beth asked, this time with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well… just, with everything happening with Ginny and Ron… we didn't want to hurt them. And if we told one person, then the next day the whole school would've known, and then the papers would've gotten hold of it, and it would've turned into some huge mess. At the beginning, I didn't think I was ready for that."

"And now?"

"Well, Ginny sort of found out," Hermione muttered, in an awkward tone. She didn't want her mum to know _how_ her friend had found out. "When she said she was fine with it, that made me start to think that it'd be okay if other people knew."

A frown took over Beth's mouth, "Did Harry not share that feeling?"

"Not exactly," Hermione shrugged. "But, I think it had to do with the fact that he didn't want the wrong people to find out, more than he didn't want our friends and family to know."

"I'm guessing something made him change his mind?"

"Yeah… it was stupid now that I think about it. I was getting frustrated because I thought he was ashamed of wanting to be with me. So I told him that we'd take the holiday to figure out whether we wanted to be a couple or go back to being friends. Basically, I made him choose between me or his friendship with Ron."

"Hermione," Beth chided.

She sighed, "I know, but I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know that he really wanted to be with me. And the first step to that was telling Ron. I didn't want him to choose between us. Just to tell him."

"So Harry told him everything?" Beth ventured.

"Yeah. That's why he needed a place to stay. Ron kicked him out of the Burrow."

A few moments of silence passed between the two women. Hermione was hoping that her mum wasn't thinking the worst of her. This was the first talk they'd had about boys since… well, since forever. She'd avoided telling her parents about her and Ron's attempt at a relationship, finding it much too embarrassing.

They were both quiet in thought for a few more seconds. Finally, Beth spoke, "Well, at least you got what you wanted."

Hermione shook her head, "If it weren't for me being selfish, Ron and Harry's friendship wouldn't be ruined."

Beth came forward and squeezed her daughter's shoulder in comfort, "Do you honestly think Ronald would have reacted differently if you told him under different circumstances? You'd be a hard loss to any boy, Hermione. Ronald's reacting just like any other bloke would."

"He thinks we've betrayed him, Mum," Hermione mumbled, letting the guilt she'd tried to ignore wash over her.

"Just give it time, sweetheart," the older woman advised. "After a while, I'm sure he'll see how happy you two are together. He'll realize that that is the most important thing. And this way, he can move on now too."

Hermione nodded, "Hope so."

Beth smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, "Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm positive that if Harry were in the situation again, he'd make the same decision."

Hermione couldn't help but smile too, "Thanks Mum."

"Thank _you _for telling me the truth."

"I'm sorry I didn't come clean sooner. We were going to tell you, but we just didn't know when the right time would be."

"Maybe after you two secretly got engaged?" Beth joked, with another quirked eyebrow. She knew this topic would make her daughter uncomfortable to no end.

Much to her expectations, Hermione blushed. "Mum! I'm only nineteen…"

"Still. I have a feeling that day will come eventually."

"Honestly, Mum…" Hermione muttered, turning back to her dresser.

"What? If you love him like you say you do, then you won't pass up the chance to be with him forever. And if Harry has any brains at all, then he won't let you go."

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched upwards, "Thanks."

Beth pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "I love you Hermione Jane."

Hermione smiled genuinely this time, "I love you too. I don't know why I was so nervous about telling you before…"

Hermione was surprised to hear her mum let out a laugh. "If I were you," Beth started, amusement alight on her face, "I'd reign those nerves back in. Your dad will be home around six, and I won't be the one to tell him that the boy in our guest house is actually your boyfriend."

"Mum-"

"Have a lovely lunch darling. Give Harry my best."

Hermione stared after her mother in horror as she practically pranced out of her room. She knew telling her father would be ten times worse then telling her. Especially after this morning… Did her mum actually expect her to sit her dad down, with Harry in plain sight, and profess her love for him? At least if they told her parents both at the same time, her mum would've been able to calm him down. But now…

Hermione sighed, telling herself to focus. It had to happen sooner or later. This is what they both wanted. Her father knowing was part of the 'real relationship' package. And Harry would be able to defend himself, should anything happen. Hopefully.

---

**Please review for Harry's safety. Another update should be coming really soon.**

**;]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 14: Kitchen Talk

---

Despite the cold weather, the sun shone merrily down in the empty park from the cloud scattered sky. A smile appeared at the corner of Hermione's mouth as she leaned against Harry on the ground, admiring the way the sunshine sparkled off the silver locket around her neck.

"You know, I really love this. Where'd you get it?" Hermione asked, turning back to Harry, who was already looking at her.

Harry smiled, "In my Gringotts vault. It was my mum's."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked again, this time sitting up a little straighter.

Harry nodded, confused by her tone, "Yeah. Why?"

"Harry… I can't take this."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"It was your mother's. This belongs to you," she said gently, reaching behind her neck, preparing to unclasp it.

Harry stopped her, and pulled her hand back into his, "But I want you to have it. It's not just a normal necklace. It has significance that I think only you will appreciate."

"What?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked.

Harry grinned mischievously, and raised the locket closer to her ear, "The thumping- it's my heart beat."

"Really?" Hermione asked, again in shock.

He nodded, "Yeah. When I found it in my vault, there was a note on the inside. My dad gave it to my mum after I was born. He bewitched it so that my heart would beat in tune with it. I guess my mum was anxious that I'd drop dead at any second. The note said something about resting easy…"

Hermione's mouth had parted slightly in awe. She had spent all morning wondering what the mysterious sound was, but she thought she'd just been imagining things. To know that the sound was actually proof of Harry's mortality… well, that was just genius on his father's part.

Still marveling at it, Hermione moved to pry the locket open, Inside, was a picture of them taken by great lake a few weeks back. Hermione couldn't help but smile gently, watching as the picture Harry suddenly threw his arm around her and pulled her in close to kiss her cheek. Of course that hadn't really happened when Dennis offered to take the picture, but I guess their was no escaping true feelings when it came down to wizarding photographs.

"I replaced the picture," Harry spoke after a few moments. "The original's in the photo album Hagrid gave me. It was of me and my parents when I was a baby…"

"I love it Harry. It's beautiful."

Harry grinned before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. He leaned back against the tree trunk, "This is a nice park. You live in a pretty area."

"This is the first place I performed magic in," Hermione revealed with a little smirk.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "I was six. My sitter took my here so that I would play with some kids my age. But naturally, all I wanted to do was read. There were a few rowdy kids on the jungle gym teasing me. I moved spots a few times, trying to get them to leave me alone so I could go on reading. But they just followed me, so I remember thinking really hard about them shutting up. And, they did. Completely lost their voices."

Harry laughed, "Impressive."

Hermione nodded proudly, "It was probably the third or fourth most glorious moment of my life."

"What were the firsts?" Harry asked in interest.

Hermione bit her lip as her cheeks tinged a faint shade of pink. It was a few seconds before she spoke, "Becoming friends with you and Ron, coming out of the war alive, and the night you told me you had feelings for me and not some other random girl."

Harry frowned slightly, even though a smile remained on his face. He pulled her closer, "You're not random."

"But still," Hermione continued with a little smile, "You could've picked someone prettier, or sportier. But you chose me."

"Best thing I've ever done," Harry replied easily.

Hermione grinned, "I don't disagree."

She didn't stop him as he leaned in and claimed her lips.

"I love being able to kiss you whenever I want," he muttered before pulling her back in.

Hermione kissed him back just as hungrily. Finally, the need for air made them break apart. She nodded, a bit dazed, "Yeah, I figured. People were starting to get a little disgusted at the restaurant." She smiled then, remembering all the disgruntled looks every time after she and Harry broke from a kiss while they were having lunch.

Harry shrugged, now kissing her neck, "Snogging out in the open is particularly nice."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his words. She sighed. She hadn't told him about her and her mum's conversation yet. But, now that the opportunity presented itself, she knew she shouldn't keep it from him any longer. Nervously, she bit her lip, "Er, on the topic of being out in the open, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, leaning back with a little frown.

Hermione's face contorted into a number of apprehensive expression before she finally spoke, "Uh… I told."

"Told who what?"

"My mum came into my room while I was getting ready… we just started talking, and I just… told her…"

Harry's face suddenly went flat, "About us?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"You told her that we were together?"

"Yes."

"As a couple?"

"Yes."

"Meaning boyfriend girlfriend?"

"_Yes_."

He was silent for a few seconds, before his face turned angry, "Damn it!"

Hermione was clearly shocked. She knew that he'd be surprised, but she didn't think he'd be… disappointed. "What? I-I thought you would be happy…"

Harry shook his head turning back to her with a more level, but still frustrated, expression, "Hermione, we should've told her together. Now your dad's going to think I'm a bastard."

"My dad won't think that!" Hermione disagreed in a shocked tone.

Harry shook his head, still in denial, "The bloke always has to sit the dad down and explain, or else they look like a coward."

Hermione raised her eyebrow daringly, "And you know this from telling all of your past girlfriends' dads?"

"No, it's just common sense."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I only told my mum. She's not going to tell."

That seemed to do the trick, because Harry suddenly went quiet. It took a few moments, but eventually he glanced up at her, "So… so your dad still doesn't know?"

"Nope. But he gets home soon," she said with a raised eyebrow. She wondered if he'd be happier after that.

To her disappointment, Harry sighed, "Great…"

"Such enthusiasm," she muttered dryly.

"Sorry," Harry said, sounding much more sincere, "But what are we going to say? I mean, he'll probably be pissed that we lied."

Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged, "We didn't lie, just omitted the truth."

"He'll be pissed," Harry said despondently, "When he came to talk to me last night, he was giving me a look like I should tell him if anything was up. But I didn't. What if he kicks me out, too?"

Hermione shook her head confidently, "He won't, because if he does I'm coming with you."

"That'll make him loathe me more-"

"Harry, no one's getting kicked out. We had to tell him sooner or later. This way, we don't have to be keeping secrets anymore." Hermione tried to finish as optimistically as possible.

To her pleasure, Harry nodded, "I guess that's true."

Grinning madly, she leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled apart, she stared at him with a convincing look, "Harry, I love you. Dad will see that, and everything will be okay."

He smiled back gently, "You're right. We'll make him see."

"That's the spirit."

"We should probably head back," Harry said, standing up and holding out his hand for her, "It might only add fuel to the fire if he sees that your lips are swollen from snogging all day…"

Hermione grinned again, taking his hand, "Good point."

…

They made it back to the house just as the clouds were starting to darken over the sun. Harry didn't realize how nervous he'd be seeing Mrs. Granger the first time now that they both knew the truth. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on it, because as they came into the kitchen, she set her book down and gave them a smile.

"Hey kids. How was lunch?"

"It was good. We went to Sherbrook park after," Hermione told her, unwinding her scarf from her neck and throwing it over a vacant chair."

"That's nice. It wasn't too cold, I hope?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nope."

Mrs. Granger seemed to nod in satisfaction as Hermione sat down opposite her. She glanced back up to Harry, noticing his apparent discomfort.

Harry shifted in place for a few moments, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking up to her, "Er, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Mrs. Granger."

"You can still call me Beth, Harry. And it's okay. I understand."

"Is Dad home yet?" Hermione asked.

Beth shook her head with a grin, "He's on his way."

"Oh. Alright."

"I was thinking of ordering his favorite from that Thai restaurant for dinner tonight. It might soften the blow," Beth said, grabbing for her cup of tea.

"You think?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Beth considered it for a moment, and then shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try-"

All three of them jumped slightly as the front door suddenly opened and closed. Harry and Hermione shared an anxious look as the heavy footfalls of Mr. Granger started for the kitchen.

"You won't believe what I got called in for today, Beth," Richard said, not paying attention to anyone as he walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, "Stonem thought he was dying of some horrible filling malfunction- turns out he only had a case of cold/sensitivity, the lousy- oh. Hey kids."

"Hi Daddy," Hermione greeted, sending him a bright smile.

Harry nodded gruffly, "Mr. Granger."

"How's your day been?" he asked now with a beer in his hand. He came across and kissed Beth on the head, confused by how quiet she was being.

"Good. Um, Dad there's something we need to talk to you about." Hermione was just as nervous as Harry, but she felt that the sooner they got this over with, the better. Hopefully, if they didn't waste any more time beating around the bush, her father would accept it better.

"We?" Richard asked, looking to Beth, "As in… you and your mother?"

Harry swallowed audibly from behind her as Hermione shifted nervously in her seat, "Um, no. As in Harry and I."

Without taking another second to absorb what his daughter was telling him, he turned an accusing glare on Harry. Staring him straight in the eyes, he replied, "I'm listening."

"Uh… M-maybe you should sit," Hermione stammered, giving both her dad and Harry pleading looks to do so.

Richard scoffed, "Why? You don't think I can handle it standing?"

"Richard, just sit," Beth finally spoke. Richard frowned down at her, but did as she said.

Harry came to sit next to Hermione. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but he figured it wouldn't be the best gesture at the moment, with Richard still glaring unforgivably at him.

Awkwardly, Harry cleared his throat and forced himself to look up at the older man, "So… we- we wanted to let you in on something sir. I mean, you were bound to find out sooner or later, so…"

"Daddy, I'm-"

Suddenly, Richard scooted his chair back and jumped up, "You're pregnant, aren't you?!" he screamed, pointing a finger at them both.

"What?! No!" Hermione shouted back.

"Richard!" Beth hissed, causing him to look down at her.

Hermione shook her head, also standing up, "I was going to say that I'm with Harry!"

Richard snapped his head back up towards Hermione, "Wait, what?"

"I'm with Harry," Hermione repeated evenly.

Harry stood up next to Hermione, and grabbed her hand. Harry noticed Richard frown as he did so, but he spoke anyway, "We're in love, sir. We never intended to go behind your back, but we can't help the way we feel for each other."

"Love?" Richard half-gasped, half-scowled.

Hermione locked her jaw and nodded, "Yes Dad. We've been together since Halloween."

"Together?" Richard repeated again.

Beth rolled her eyes, and grabbed his elbow forcing him to sit, "Oh, you know what they mean Rich."

Richard fell to his chair with a thump, and then turned a wild-eyed look on her, "You knew about this?"

"Hermione only told me today."

"But…" Richard turned his eyes back to Harry, and instantly he knew what he was referring to.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, sir. But I thought Hermione would want us to do it together."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, pulling Harry back down into his chair with her, "I would've told you sooner Dad, but I didn't know how you'd react. I wanted you to see for yourself what a good person Harry is."

"And I meant what I said last night," Harry went on, now staring unswervingly at her father, "I'd always protect her, no matter what."

"He knows that Harry," Beth assured him gently.

Richard let out a hard breath and looked to his daughter, "Why didn't you tell us when you first started this up?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know Dad… I guess I wanted to see where it went. I think we both needed to see how in love we were before it felt real."

Richard narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what that last part meant, but he was too focused on something else, "Love, huh? You've been dating for not even two months, but you think you're in love?"

"Think, Dad?" Hermione repeated, also narrowing her eyes.

Harry squeezed her hand, "Mr. Granger, our love is just as strong as yours and Mrs. Granger's is-"

"Don't compare my relationship with my wife to yours with my daughter. Beth and I have been married for over twenty years! You have no idea what kind of commitment it takes to make a relationship like ours work!"

"Richard-"

Harry shook his head quickly, set on defending himself, "I didn't mean it like that, sir. I only meant that I know how lucky I am to have Hermione. She's been the one consistent person in my life since I was eleven. I couldn't know what it's possibly like to be with someone for over twenty years, but I know that I'll do everything I can to make it with Hermione."

"I feel the same way Dad," Hermione added, hoping that would make her father understand better. He always said he'd support her no matter what. This situation should've applied to that, but he sounded so untrusting… "Harry's the only bloke for me. I know we can't make you believe it now, but our feelings aren't going to change."

"Richard," Beth spoke soothingly, gently patting his hand, "you have to admit, we couldn't ask for a better man for our baby. He's already proven that he can take care of her."

Richard scoffed, and Harry didn't need occlumency to know what Hermione's father was referring to.

A few tense seconds passed before Harry sighed. He let go of Hermione's hand and stood up once more, "I'll understand if you want me to leave, sir."

"Harry-" Hermione objected instantly. However, it was Beth who interceded.

"Now wait a minute, no one is going anywhere. You're welcome to stay in this house just as much as anyone else, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry answered, allowing Hermione to pull him back down. That meant a lot to him, but he still needed Richard's approval more than anything.

"Daddy, I-"

"I have some work to go over in my office," Richard said suddenly, standing up from his seat. He didn't spare a look at anyone as he stalked out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, slumping back against her chair, "Well, that went fabulously."

"At least he didn't lose his temper," Beth tried to console her.

Hermione only shrugged, "Yeah, but now he's not going to talk to us for the rest of break."

"That's not true, love," her mother disagreed, "He just needs some time to get used to the idea that he's not the only bloke in your life anymore. You've got a pretty protective father, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes wistfully and nodded, "I know."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered to her, feeling like it was the only thing he could say. He knew it wouldn't make her feel better, but he also knew that it was his fault that their family was now fighting.

Hermione shook her head and stood up from the table, "Come on. Let's go watch a movie or something…"

"I think I'll order us some take out tonight," Beth said as Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand.

Hermione grabbed her scarf and sent her mum a glum smile, "Thanks."

Elisabeth watched on sympathetically as Harry led Hermione out of the kitchen and over to the back slider. She knew Hermione had hoped against fate that her father wouldn't mind too much that she and Harry were together. But, Richard had always been a man that had trouble with letting things go. And this seemed to be no exception. It hurt her that her husband couldn't be more understanding to their daughter's happiness. Hopefully, with a bit more time, Richard would see how happy Harry made their daughter. Until then, they were in for some trouble.

---

Ominous ending, I know. There's one thing you can do about that and that's leave a review complaining about how ominous it truly was…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 15: Without a Hitch

---

Without warning, Harry gave an exaggerated yell, "WHOA! Bloody hell, can you believe those muggles?! Just blowing up buildings in the middle of the day like that!"

Hermione shot him an amused look, knowing that he was only acting this way to try and cheer her up. For the past hour, they'd been laying down in the guest house, watching some random action movie of her dad's. Hermione detested these type of masochistic movies anyway, and despite Harry's best efforts, she was finding it especially hard to concentrate.

Her mind kept returning to the conversation they'd had with her father. She couldn't rest, knowing that he was upset over her relationship with Harry. If only he could understand that he made her happy, then Hermione knew he'd have a better time coping. Right now though, his head was probably just as big a mess as hers was. No action thriller was going to fix that.

"Oh, the carnage…" Harry moaned loudly again as gunfire sounded on the telly.

"Harry, I'm going to talk to my dad again."

Harry's head instantly jerked to hers, all thought of the alleged carnage gone. "What?" he asked deadpan.

"I'm going to talk to my dad," Hermione repeated, standing up.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly, also scrambling to his feet, "Are you sure? Do you want me to come?"

"No. This is something I have to do by myself."

"I don't know Hermione…"

In a notion of comfort, Hermione leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, "It'll be fine. Be back in a few minutes. Don't let all the carnage get to you," she added teasingly, though she knew that as soon as she left, Harry would probably forget all about the film.

He sighed, "Alright. Good luck, then."

Hermione nodded once before moving past him and walking out of the open door of the guest house. She headed up the pathway and into the house, wondering how she's broach the conversation with her father. Would he even want to see her?

Beth was gone from the kitchen, which Hermione was kind of thankful for. Quickly, so to not get herself stuck with any interruptions, she hurried up the stairs and over to her father's office door.

Gently, she knocked.

Silence.

She counted to sixty in her head, before knocking again.

Still, silence.

She sighed. Sometimes her father could be just as stubborn as she. Making a quick decision, she reached inside her cardigan and grabbed onto her wand.

Tapping it against the door knob, she whispered, "_Alohomora._" Magic certainly was beautiful, she thought to herself as the door cracked open suddenly.

"Daddy?" she called out quietly, poking her head through the now open door. She saw her father sitting behind his desk, a closed book laying on the workspace in front of him. His eyes shot up to hers, and she could tell that she had broken him out of deep thought.

"I'm busy," he said mechanically.

"Yeah, you look swamped," Hermione replied dryly, stepping into the room and stowing her wand away again.

"Look, I know you're angry-"

"I'm not angry."

Hermione bit her lip and sighed. It wasn't like her dad to act so mulishly. He would at least let her speak her peace, usually. That's why she wasn't totally sure how to handle this side of him. Honesty, she figured, was the best route. She _had_ to make him see.

Cautiously, she made her way further into his office, "He makes me happy, Daddy."

"Lots of blokes can make you happy," Richard muttered relentlessly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes determinedly, "Is this about Harry, or is this about me growing up?"

He imitated her look, "You're only nineteen."

"You were nineteen when you met Mum. She was only sixteen at the time, so don't lecture me about age."

Richard seemed to bite back his angry retort. It was a couple moments, during which he and Hermione were caught up in a relentless staring contest. Then, after what seemed like forever, Richard sighed. His flushed face started to relax.

"I don't know what to lecture you about anymore…" he mumbled, looking down to his desk once more.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather me be a lonely old woman who spends my entire life caring for my twenty cats?"

He shrugged, "Crookshanks will always love you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though not as annoyed as before, "So will Harry. You have to trust him Dad. I do. Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"He treats you good?" he asked quietly, giving her an unsure look.

She nodded, "Better than I deserve."

"You deserve the best."

"Harry is the best. The best for me."

He sighed, "And there's nothing I can say to make you wait a few years to get into such a serious relationship?"

Fighting back her smile, Hermione shook her head, "I've been through too much to know not to take life for granted."

Richard let out a long-winded sigh, and started rubbing his temples deeply. For a moment, Hermione thought he was about to start lecturing her again, but she was pleasantly surprised when he looked up with a conceding face.

"Fine."

"Daddy-"

Richard help up a hand to stifle her, "Look, I'm not saying I'm going to be cheery old buddies with the boy. But I'll do my best to support you."

"To support us," Hermione corrected him.

He stiffened slightly before nodding, "Right. I guess, if you really do love each other like you claim you do, then there's nothing I can say to make that change."

"Absolutely nothing," Hermione agreed.

"You're still my baby, Hermione Jane," he told her while giving her a firm look.

Hermione grinned and came around his desk to hug him, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," Richard said, patting her back.

The door bell rang downstairs, interrupting their moment. Hermione straightened, giving him a wry smile, "Come on. I'm pretty sure Mum ordered your favorite."

"Panaeng?" Richard asked hopefully.

Hermione wrinkled her nose playfully, "Yes. Panaeng."

…

Beth looked up and smiled as she saw her husband and daughter enter the kitchen together. Richard took his hand from Hermione's back and walked over to where she was sorting through the boxes of food.

"Hey," Beth greeted pleasantly, wanting to test the waters, "I got your favorite."

"You're the best," Rich muttered distractedly, still sifting through the bag.

Beth raised an eyebrow, "You feeling better?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get Harry," Hermione said to them, heading across the kitchen to the back slider. Beth sent a happy smile after her as Hermione disappeared into the backyard. As it seemed, something had gone congenially right. Hopefully, Richard would remember whatever they talked about when Harry came in for dinner.

…

Hermione entered the guest house and closed the door behind her. Harry turned around from where he was putting the DVD back on the shelf.

He smiled tenderly, "Hey. Is everything okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. It will be."

A questioning look flashed across Harry's face, but Hermione quickly silenced him with a kiss. It was a freeing kiss, now that they weren't keeping their secret from the people they cared about most.

All confusion in Harry's mind vanished as he leaned in to kiss her back. To be honest, neither of them could wait to get back to Hogwarts so that they could take advantage of their new liberation.

***

The rest of the holiday went by rather peacefully. There were a few awkward afternoons where Richard refused to leave Harry and Hermione in a room together, or forcefully tagged along whenever they went out for a walk. Other than that, Hermione's parents seemed to adjust rather quickly to the fact that their daughter and her best friend were in love. Even Richard couldn't reject Harry as much as he wanted to. They still managed time to play a few football and rugby matches after Beth and Rich got home from the office. As long as Richard pushed the thought that he and his daughter snogged to the furthest corner of his mind, he and Harry got on without a hitch.

Before they knew it, or wanted it to be true, January third arrived- the day they went back to Hogwarts.

"This has been the best Christmas break in a long time," Beth said, walking besides Hermione as she, Harry, and Richard made their way through King's Cross Station. Still for the sake of Richard, Harry and Hermione refrained from holding hands.

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Yeah Mum, it has. It was pretty perfect."

"Can't believe you're missing the Blues game tomorrow, Harry," Rich said again, nudging Harry amicably in the shoulder, "What are the odds you'd have to come back the day before?"

Harry nodded, putting on a disappointed face, "I was actually excited to go before we found out the date. Maybe you can write us after tomorrow, and tell us how it went. I won't have any other way of knowing, really."

"Write Harry, Dad," Hermione corrected, "All the sports talk is gibberish to me."

Rich turned back to Harry with a committed look, "I will Harry."

Hermione's mum gasped suddenly, "Oh look, Richard, it's Dennis and Agatha! Aggie!"

The four of them all looked over to where Beth was waving excitedly. Hermione turned back to Harry to explain, as her parents excused themselves and walked over to the other couple, "They're old colleagues of Mum's and Dad's. Orthodontists."

"Ah-" Harry muttered, before a flash of bright hair abruptly caught his eye. Frowning, he pointed off into the crowd, "Hey, look."

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to where he was indicating.

"Ginny. She just walked by…"

Hermione shrugged, having not seen her friend, "Maybe she didn't see us."

"That's odd," Harry muttered, still frowning, "She just wandered into some door. I wonder why she's not with her parents…" he trailed off slowly, his eyes glaring at something new.

Hermione frowned, now worried by his expression, "Harry?"

"Is… is that Malfoy?"

She spun around to where he was looking and had no trouble spotting their old enemy hurrying through the crowds of the station. He was wearing muggle clothes, and even though he had his hood up, Hermione could still make out his platinum blonde hair showing through.

This was the first time either of them had seen Draco Malfoy since the day of the final battle. The Prophet reported Lucius running off to eastern Europe while Draco and his mother left for their second manor in the French countryside. It had been an outrage to most of the Weasley's and other family's of the light, that the three Malfoy's had evaded Azkaban with such ease. All of them had participated in Voldemort's tyranny, but as normal for a Malfoy, they pushed the blame onto other Death Eaters.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she continued to stare at him, "What is he doing here? I thought he went off to France…"

Harry didn't answer immediately, but jolted when he saw Malfoy slide through the same door as Ginny. "Hey!"

"What?"

"He just went into the same door as Ginny!"

Hermione spun around again, hoping to get another look. However, she bristled when she noticed Harry starting to walk off into the crowd. She lurched forward, and grabbed his arm just in time.

"Harry, wait. It's none of our business what Malfoy's doing."

"But he just went in through the same door as Ginny," he objected instantly. Even though he didn't harbour romantic feelings for the youngest Weasley anymore, he still cared for her as a friend. And if Malfoy and Ginny happened to be stuck in the same room together, that would only be trouble for her.

"He could be-"

"Whatever's going on, it's not our business," Hermione pressed, pulling him back towards her.

"What if he's trying to hurt her?"

"That'd be very unlike Malfoy. He'd never do something like that alone. Plus, Ginny's more than capable of taking care of herself. Come on, Mum and Dad are coming back."

Hermione hoped what she was saying of her good friend was true. She loathed Malfoy just as much as any Weasley, but she had to admit that he wasn't stupid. He probably _could _hurt her without anyone's help, but why? What good would it do him?

Whatever it was, Hermione couldn't help a feeling that they both didn't wander in through that door on accident. However, that was a feeling she wasn't up to sharing with her boyfriend.

---

**Reviews are declining and it's making me a sad, sad author. Please, if you've read up to here, take the twenty seconds to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**A Late Night Visit**

Chapter 16: Friends or Enemies?

**[AN]:** I'm so sorry it's been so long. I hope interest in this story hasn't withered too much. Since I know how annoying it is to have to go back and reread chapters to understand current ones, I'll give you a recap:

Harry tells Ron about his relationship with Hermione, goes to spend the rest of Christmas hol's at the Grangers. His and Hermione's relationship is becoming stronger as the Grangers approve of him and he and Hermione can be more public. And lastly, something is going on with Ginny and a certain Malfoy.

This chapter picks up with Harry and Hermione getting back to Hogwarts.

Enjoy!

"Er, is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she and Harry made their way down the Hogwarts Express, searching for an empty compartment.

Harry tugged her past an immobile group before realizing what she was talking about. The group of students they had just moved past were all staring wide-eyed at them. All around the corridor of the train, other people were turning to get a look at them and their conjoined hands. "Ah…"

They looked at each other, both wondering if they should let go. After a second though, Hermione squeezed his hand and continued walking down the corridor without letting go. Why should they care what other people thought about them after what they'd gone through over the holiday? This was what they wanted- to be public.

Harry tugged on her arm when he found an empty compartment, "Here we go…"

"This is the last time we're going to get to do this," Hermione said sadly as they closed the door and settled in.

Harry sent her a cheeky grin as he pulled her close, "Snog in a compartment alone? Come on now, we can always do this after graduation."

Hermione smiled into their kiss. "I meant take the train back to school," she said after they'd pulled apart, "We'll never take the Hogwarts Express to school ever again."

"And you're sad about that?"

"Just getting a little sentimental I guess," she replied with a shrug.

Harry kissed the corner of her mouth, "Can I try and make you feel better?"

Hermione grinned again as Harry's lips started to move more indefinitely over hers, "You can try…"

Harry kissed her deeply, making them both forget the whispered gossip outside or that this would be the last time for anything.

…

Harry and Hermione had taken the time to wait on the train for everyone else to get off. After silence resonated through the outside corridor for a good minute or so, Harry turned to Hermione, "Ready for this?"

"Yes. Are you?"

Harry leaned in and kissed her one last time before reaching down and taking her hand in his again, "Let's go."

They opened the compartment door and began walking towards the exit. They were relieved to find that the platform was relatively empty as they left the train. Or so they had thought.

"I always knew you'd make a good couple. There's just something about your energy that makes the hoffabugs rather peaceful when you're together."

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping back into Harry.

Luna smiled serenely, "Hello. Did you have a nice trip? My ride was a little bumpy but I can't be sure whether to blame that on the carriage or not."

"Uh, yeah it was nice," Harry mumbled, glancing at Hermione.

Luna only smiled again, "I'll see you at the feast. I hear there's going to be lots of pudding. Congratulations," she added, finally nodding down to their hands.

"Er, thanks," Harry and Hermione said before Luna waved and headed off in the direction of the main gate where the thestrals were waiting for them.

Harry and Hermione shared a bewildered look as the Ravenclaw left.

"Well at least Luna Lovegood's on our side."

Hermione chuckled before pulling Harry in the direction of the carriages as well.

People were still gawking, mostly congratulating, as they journeyed into the Great Hall for the feast that night. As Harry and Hermione finally settled into seats at the Gryffindor table, the absence of a certain redhead became quite apparent. Ron was nowhere to be found, and Filch had already finished herding in the rest of the returning students.

Both Harry and Hermione were so preoccupied with their inconspicuous search for Ron that they didn't even notice his little sister take a seat across from them.

"Hey," Ginny greeted casually, "You both had a good Christmas, I take it?" she asked nodding at them, probably noticing how close they were.

Harry's eyes narrowed as soon as he looked at the girl, immediately reminded of the suspicious behaviour he'd witnessed with Malfoy earlier. Hermione stepped on his foot and he saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eyes, telling him to keep quiet on his assumptions. After a strange pause, he nodded, "Uh, yeah. Thanks for tipping her off."

"No problem. I reckoned if anyone was going to save you from your self-loathing, it'd be her."

Hermione flushed, "Yeah. So how was your Christmas, Gin?"

"Eh… kind of tough."

Harry and Hermione shared a guilty look, "Sorry."

Ginny only shrugged, "Mum and Percy were the worst, actually. And then when both you and Ron turned up gone, it got kind of got more horrible."

Hermione's head snapped up, "What? Ron- Ron's-"

"He went to George's flat in Diagon Alley and spent Christmas there."

A tense silence engulfed them. Ginny busied herself playing mindlessly with her goblet while Hermione looked disparagingly down at her empty plate. Harry ran a hand through his hair as the events of Christmas Eve replayed themselves in his memory. "It's all my fault…" he muttered.

Ginny looked up and gave them an apologetic look, "Um, I hope you don't mind, but I felt like I had to explain why you both left…"

Hermione bit her lip, "So everyone knows?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Are they mad?"

"No. I mean, they were all a bit shocked, but I managed to tell them that I was fine with it and that you two really loved each other. After that, they pretty much got over it," Ginny assured them, ending with a slight shrug.

"They probably think we're a couple of cowards," Hermione mumbled, looking back down at the still empty plate in front of her.

Ginny shook her head quickly, "Nah, Mum and Dad, or the rest of us, would never think that about you two. Ron was just a little more sensitive about it."

"That's putting it lightly," Harry snorted.

Ginny gave them a somewhat sympathetic look, "It'll be alright eventually."

"I hope you're right. So where is he now? It's not like him to miss a feast like this."

Ginny hesitated, "Uh, well… he didn't come back."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, the shock evident on her face.

"Yeah. Told Mum that he was going to stay with George and help him look after the shop. He said he didn't need Hogwarts anymore."

"He doesn't need Hogwarts anymore?" she repeated scathingly.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't agree with it, but Mum and Dad decided that they didn't want to alienate him any more. Really, with the reputation you three got last year, I'm sure he could still make due without his diploma. Fred and George skipped out on their last semester and look where it got them- well, you know what I mean."

"He shouldn't use that as an excuse!"

"I don't think there's anything we can say to him now. He's stubborn like Mum." Ginny stopped for a moment to check the time on her wrist watch. She bristled, "Oh bugger, I've got to go. See you two later."

"But we haven't even eaten yet," Harry protested, but it was too late. Ginny was already out of her seat, half way to the big oak doors.

Harry watched her go before turning back to Hermione, "Do you think she's off to see Malfoy again?"

Hermione had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes, "Harry, how would Draco Malfoy be able to get in here? He's not a student."

"I dunno, I'm just saying," Harry whispered, looking back to the door. Ginny had already disappeared.

Hermione nudged his foot again, "Leave it alone. If there's anything she needs to tell us, she'll do it in her own time."

"Or we'll catch her snogging him like she did us," Harry muttered slyly, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned back around.

Hermione did roll her eyes that time, "We don't know if that's what's happening, and even if it is, I won't confront her over an afternoon study session."

"Spoil sport."

"Nosy git."

Harry grinned and leaned in closer, "I like it when you talk dirty, Granger."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked quietly, swatting away the hand that was moving up her inner thigh.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, not backing away.

Hermione poked him. "Behave," she warned.

"Behave?" Harry repeated incredulously, "This is the first night without your parents around Hermione. I will not behave."

"Don't make me make us leave," Hermione teased, taking a sip from her glass.

"_Can_ we go? _Please_?"

"We haven't eaten yet!"

Harry began to creep his hand back up her leg, "We will _later_."

Hermione sighed, trying to feign annoyance, "Let's go before you attract the attention of the entire hall."

Harry smirked as he stood up with her, "Oh, you're just as excited as I am."

Hermione grinned while she tried to ignore the stares of all the students. "Maybe," she whispered back before leading the way out of the hall.

Harry and Hermione quickly made it back to their common room, and it was only a matter of seconds before Harry was on top of Hermione on her bed, unbuttoning her uniform blouse.

Harry moaned as Hermione's mouth passed over the soft spot on his neck. Even though everyone's stares and the absence of Ron made him uncomfortable, he wouldn't give this up for the world. He didn't care who knew it- he was madly in love with Hermione Granger.

…

"You know," Harry muttered in between kisses, "We could do it on the couch now. It's not like anyone's going to walk in on us."

Hermione sighed noisily and broke the kiss.

"Or not," Harry amended as Hermione turned away from him, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

"No, it's not that," Hermione breathed, turning back to him with anxiety written all over her face, "It's… well, we could, couldn't we? Ron's not here to walk in on us."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. There was a long pause before he sighed too, "It's not the same is it?"

"I just wish I could've been there when you told him."

"Look, I don't like the fact that he's hurting either. But like I said before, I chose you. I'm not going to take that back now."

"But don't you see!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up in her bed, "We shouldn't have to choose. Of course I'm happy that we don't have to hide anything anymore, but-" "It shouldn't be like this…"

"I know," Harry conceded. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "We need to do something, don't we?"

"We have to make Ron understand. Let's go to the shop. I'm sure-"

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, that'd probably only push him further away if we showed up their together, tonight. Trust me- this is something only blokes can understand."

"Well then, what-"

"I didn't say it was a bad idea. Let's just give it a bit."

"This Friday," Hermione said, "If he's not back on his own by Friday, then we'll go talk to him."

"Promise," Harry said, kissing her cheek. Another silence passed over them as Hermione tried to calm herself down. Harry, who was still resting on her shoulder with his arms around her let his hand slip down to her knickers, "So… do you still want to do it on the couch?"

To his delight, Hermione giggled and hit him over the head with a pillow laying nearby. Harry groaned before tackling her down on the bed. He knew what he'd said about the couch but he couldn't help but lock his lips with hers right then and there. They'd make it to the couch eventually.

…

Friday showed up in no time at all, and as Harry and mostly everyone else had expected, Ron was still a no show. Hermione had asked Ginny yesterday at dinner if she had heard anything from her older brother, but to no avail Ron was keeping oddly distant from his family too.

Harry was hoping that Hermione would've forgotten about their arrangement come Friday that they'd go and try to talk to Ron, but when he had walked in Friday afternoon after a quick pick up game of quidditch, Hermione was already ready to go.

Harry didn't put up a fight, and that's what found him sitting across the street from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the newly revamped Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue had made it out of the war alright and was quite honoured to have Harry Potter sitting freely in his shop which conveniently enough had a good view of George's closed shop. Harry was against the idea of hiding while Hermione went in to deal with an angry Ron, but as he felt earlier, he didn't want to fight about it with Hermione. He just hoped that their old best mate would keep his temper in check for Hermione's sake. If not… Harry wasn't so sure _he'd_ be so forgiving…

Hermione had given Harry a quick kiss before taking off across the street. She didn't bother knocking on the front door, but let herself into the shop with a quick _Alohomora. _

She made her way into the back where she heard some noises, "Ron?"

The shuffling noises ceased into nothing and the shop got eerily quiet for a moment. Hermione was feeling nervous in the sudden silence and was about to call out again when she heard a voice behind her, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione gasped and spun around. A relieved breath escaped her lips once she found that Ron look neither starved nor deprived of sleep. Hopefully that was a good sign… "I just thought that I should come and explain-"

Ron's face scrunched up maliciously, "What, you're boyfriend didn't rub it in enough already? You had to come and finish me off?"

"No of course not!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Ron repeated himself, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione sunk a little bit, "I just wanted to explain my share of things."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Again, your _boyfriend_ already did that for you."

"Will you stop saying that word like it's poison?" Hermione finally snapped.

Ron quieted surprisingly fast so Hermione took advantage of his silence, "Look… we didn't plan this, okay? The feelings I have for Harry is something that I've always felt but never thought I could act on. We were broken up by the time this started to happen… and when it finally did happen… it made me truly happy, Ron. He makes me happy without even trying."

Ron scoffed bitterly, "Well I'm sorry I made you so miserable."

"It's not that you made me miserable, it's that we were never supposed to be that couple," Hermione explained desperately, hoping that the hole Ron had already dug for them wasn't too deep for repairs, "Our relationship is meant for friendship. That doesn't make him better than you, that's just how it is. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity Hermione," he spat, though Hermione could tell he wasn't as resentful with his words.

"Well I feel bad," Hermione said nevertheless. She knew that was the last thing he would want to hear but she'd made a promise to herself to tell him exactly how she felt, "I don't want you to think we did this on purpose or we wanted it to turn out like this because we didn't."

"That doesn't change things," Ron muttered relentlessly.

"But it could! If you could accept our apologies- accept the fact that he didn't steal anything from you and that we can still be friends- then everything could change. After all we've been through, we deserve that at least."

Ron was quiet for a moment, leaving Hermione to wonder if he'd already thought about the things she'd just said. After a few seconds though, he only shook his head, "I don't really fancy going back to two best mates who lie to me."

"We didn't want to hurt you," Hermione told him desperately, feeling the sense of defeat swelling upon her.

"Mission failed."

"Ron, one day you're going to find someone that I love like Harry, and you'll realize that the feelings you had for me never even came close to what you'll feel for that person."

Ron looked up, a different glint in his eyes. He was still sceptical, that was for sure, but now he looked less angry. Maybe she _was_ getting through to him, "What makes you so sure?"

Hermione shook her head as she looked at him pleadingly, "It's just a feeling I have. Everything will turn out right eventually and you'll see why we did what we did to be together."

Ron snorted again, almost as if he was expecting that answer. His reply also seemed pre-formulated, "I'm going to need some time so if you could just go, I think that would be best for now."

"Take all the time you need," Harry said, standing just on the other side of the door. Both Ron and Hermione frowned at his sudden appearance but Harry continued anyway, "You'll always be our best mate, Ron. We'll never forget that."

Even though Ron still had an unpleasant look on his face, he didn't look half as angry as he did the last time he'd seen Harry. Hermione took this as a hopeful sign, "Will you at least come back to school? I don't think it's wise to put your education on hold, even if-"

Ron sighed belligerently and rolled his eyes, "I've got plenty of it, Hermione. Six and a half years of wizarding education and all of last year proves that I don't need to be stuck in classes and a uniform anymore."

"Ron-"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said coming up to her. Ron looked surprise to hear Harry defending him, "Ron can make his own decisions. Plus he's right- after the part he played in the war, who's going to hold the fact that he didn't graduate against him?"

Hermione looked like she had a hasty retort on the tip of her tongue, but held it in at the looks both Harry and Ron were giving her. "Oh, fine."

Ron scuffed his foot on the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Look, I know you mean well. But I think I want this time for myself. George needs me, too. He's thinking about opening a shop in Dublin, and he'd definitely need some extra help if that were to happen."

"Well, he has the right man for the job. I'm sure you'd do great in Dublin, mate."

Ron's ears tinged pink at Harry's words and he mumbled, "Thanks."

Both Harry and Hermione were shocked to hear Ron's thanks. Hermione shot a hopeful look at Harry before turning back to Ron.

"Will you at least write?" she hedged, "After you find it in your heart to forgive us?"

"Yeah… sure…" Ron answered, though it was apparent to the couple that he wouldn't be writing anytime soon. Hermione, though sad to hear it, nodded understandingly. She knew that they were incredibly lucky that Ron wasn't raging on them right now. He seemed to be handling things as maturely as possibly and that's all she could've ever asked for.

"I'll have to complain to someone about how grueling and unnecessary the N.E.W.T.s are," Harry tried to joke.

To their delight, Ron grinned, "No N.E.W.T.s. Hadn't thought about that yet. Makes the whole thing much easier to walk away from."

"You would say that," Hermione huffed.

Both Ron and Harry couldn't fight their laughter, and shared a peaceful moment of contentment. It was the first cheerful moment the two had shared in quite a while. Too long, in Harry's books. He hoped that Ron would come around sooner than later- he didn't want to think of the possibility of going this long without feeling that mutual gratification.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get back to work," Ron said after a few moments, looking down to check the gold watch his parents had given him for his seventeenth birthday.

"Yeah, and we should be getting back to school, too," Hermione responded softly. Without warning, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Ron's middle, encompassing him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for hearing me out," she whispered, before letting go of him and taking a step back.

"Er, yeah, you're welcome," Ron answered slowly. His eyes then turned up to Harry.

"Good luck, mate," Harry said, following Hermione's example and holding his hand out.

Ron looked down to it before responding. Nimbly, he reached out and grasped Harry's hand. "You too," he answered gruffly.

The trio stood there in one last moment of silence, all of them basking in the memory of each other and the hope that one day everything would go back to normal. Finally, Harry reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her into him. Turning on the spot, the couple vanished into nothingness.

…

The next few months passed easily. Harry and Hermione both felt better that Ron wasn't still bitter over their new relationship, and was in the progress of forgiving them. It was already April, and so far Ron had written them a few letters to tell them about the new shop in Dublin and how he and George were coping well with Ireland.

Naturally, the news of Harry and Hermione being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't die down for months. After the initial shock of it passed after they had come back from Christmas hols, the rumor seemed to ignite, and on a daily basis, Harry and Hermione were met with a new story circulating them and their courtship.

"_I heard Weasley went mad after he found out about them. That's why he's gone- locked up in St. Mungo's I heard."_

"_Hetty Godridge from Ravenclaw told me she saw Granger slip him a love potion after class one day!"_

"_I've heard they've been carrying on for ages. Since before the war even…"_

Luckily, Harry and Hermione seemed to have their fair share of supporters, too. Mostly, it was the students of Gryffindor house, but even some of the other seventh years came to their defense when needed.

Ginny was the most adamant about denying any sort of affair that carried on while she and her brother were with the two main topics. Hermione and Harry were both surprised at the vigor of which she went upon telling everyone that she supported them, but were still very grateful for her efforts. It seemed like Ginny's main goal was to make it clear that she was not betrayed in any way, and that she was quite happy for them.

Besides Ginny, it didn't come as that great of a shock that Hagrid was one of Harry and Hermione's biggest supporters. Afternoons spent at Hagrid's hut became a weekly routine for Harry and Hermione, whenever they found themselves tired of staying in their common room.

That, occasional trips to the quidditch pitch, and study sessions with Ginny really made up the entirety of their interaction with people after classes. Sometimes Luna sat with them at lunch, which neither of them had a problem with. Mostly though, Harry and Hermione were eager to get back to their own dorm to engage in their own special form of interaction.

One afternoon, after a particularly grueling day of review studying in Transfiguration, Harry sat alone on Hermione's bed, pouring over the Marauder's Map. He was currently trying to find a new place for Hermione, his now girlfriend of six months, and he to go to snog.

"You know we could just stay here. We don't need to go exploring the castle," Hermione said from her wardrobe where she was currently changing out of her school uniform.

With a bit lip, Harry scratched his head with the tip of his wand and shook his head, "Hermione, love, snogging with you is always amazing, but I feel like we could be a little more creative here."

"Are you saying you need additional excitement?" Hermione asked, giving him a raised eyebrow around the corner of her wardrobe.

"I get plenty of excitement, but a little something extra is always nice. Don't you agree?"

Hermione shrugged thoughtfully, "I suppose."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, pointing out a place on the map, "I bet you we could sneak into the Room of Requirement. No one-"

"What is it?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Harry scoffed, "Bloody hell…"

"Harry?" Hermione walked over from the wardrobe and climbed on the bed with him to try and see what he was going mad over.

"Look!"

With her brows furrowed, Hermione came to lean over Harry's shoulder. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she read the labels Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, side by side in the Room of Requirement.

"Uh oh…"

"What the hell do you think they're doing there?" Harry asked, a hard tone in his voice.

Hermione glanced at him, somewhat worried, "I-I don't know Harry. Maybe-"

"What if he's hurting her?" he burst, "He's not even supposed to be in the castle."

Again, Hermione shook her head, "I don't think he is."

"You don't?" Harry repeated, not really listening to her. His eyes were trained on the two close dots. They weren't moving really… kind of just bobbing in place. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he stared.

"No," Hermione continued, hoping he was listening, "Remember King's Cross? It looked like they had that planned out. Maybe- Maybe they've become friends."

"Friends, Hermione?"

She bit her lip, "It's not our place to judge."

"But it's Malfoy! What would Ron think-"

"Unless you want to be cursed by Ginny, I don't think telling Ron would be a good idea," Hermione warned quickly.

Finally, Harry seemed to relax. He sighed, "You're probably right. Bloody hell, I was only joking when I was talking about them snogging…"

"We don't know that's what they're doing. Ginny's a big girl anyway. I'm sure she knows what she's getting herself into. For all we know, Draco Malfoy could be a changed man."

Harry let out a bark of laughter, "And ehrumphant horns only giggle when they hear loud noises."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She slid her hands up his back, hoping he would forget about Ginny and Malfoy for now. "Back to what you were doing," Hermione said lowly, close to his ear, "why don't we just go down by the lake? The sun's about to set…" She finished with a suggestive look.

Harry twisted up his mouth thoughtfully as he felt his girlfriend's lips skim over his neck, "Hmm, I guess that could work."

Hermione grinned, "I'll get the cloak."

Harry's eyes betrayed him as he watched Hermione jump off the bed and walk back to her wardrobe. He hoped that Ginny wasn't being hurt by Malfoy but for now he was content being blissfully unaware if that meant getting to spend a nice night by the lake with Hermione.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
